Meet Me Where the Cliffs Greet the Sea
by MidEvilLight1882
Summary: Sesshomaru, the Great Dog Demon, was not always cruel. He was once a kind and benevolent young man who fell in love with a green eyed human woman. It was only after her murder 200 years ago did his heart freeze and Sesshomaru allow his anger to swallow him. Now wandering Japan with his pack, he searches for supreme conquest and answers for the sword that cannot cut. SessomaruXOC
1. Prologue

Tenseiga was unusually active today. Sesshomaru tore his gaze from the steadily rising sun to glance down at his sword which was pulsing wildly at his hip. Keeping his golden eyes settled on the wavering blade, he continued to stare as it jostled in its sheath with an annoying rattling that sent a hum through his ears.

 _What do you wish, Tenseiga?_ He thought as he placed his hand upon the hilt and sighed as its quaking ceased and it fell silent. The damned sword had been in a state of unrest after his last altercation with his idiot brother and his companions. A snarl ripped at his lips as he grasped the hilt tighter in his hold and threw his eyes back toward the horizon.

He held it. He had his hands upon it but it left his grasp as soon as he felt the wave of raw power course through him. He was able to wield the Tessaiga, conjure up the wind scar and show that insolent half breed how Father's sword was meant to be wielded. Although, the only way for him to wield the fang; was to accept that damned human arm from that filth of a demon, Naraku. His snarl deepened at the thought of the man. He had taken the great Lord of the West for a fool and tried to burn him alive after doing his dirty work.

Even though they both failed, he now worked to settle the score with his brother and that demon and he would not be taken for a fool again.

"You there, Demon!" A loud bellow pulled him from his thoughts and with a glance over his shoulder, Sesshomaru saw a band of human bandits stalking toward him with weapons held high and confidence upon their faces.

Sesshomarud said nothing as the bandits circled him and pointed their blades toward the imposing demon. Quickly he counted twenty-three humans and with his eyes closing with a bored sigh, he decided that now was as good a time as ever to test his new strategy. With the humans taking the demons silence as surrender, they charged with a yell and went to swing their weapons but with a rustle of Sesshomaru's left sleeve stopped them in their tracks.

Snapping his eyes open bleeding with red, he swung his left arms and watched in marvel as the power of the dragon's claw obliterated the humans into almost nothing with only a single scream upon the breeze. The air cleared and his dragon claw crackled with power as his eyes ghosted amongst the blood and bodies that were littered at his feet.

"Imbeciles." He scoffed and turned to walk away from the cliff with the sounds of only the crashing waves of the sea upon the still air.


	2. Stolen Birthright

_He couldn't believe it; he didn't want to believe it! His beautiful fire haired Celt laid bleeding and choking in his arms and he was unable to stop it. His heart constricted with each pain filled gaze she gave him, he shedding tears just as she did. With all thought rushing from his mind Sesshomaru gripped the arrow tightly and yanked it from her neck, earning him a gargled scream and a flow of scarlet to splash against his face. Tossing the arrow away with a low metallic clunk, he wrapped his large hand around his love's soft neck, hoping to stifle the flow of crimson but deep in his mind he knew that she would never survive this and at that thought, a bellowing heartbroken yell escaped his shaking lips._

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open with a throaty snarl as he jolted from the tree he was lounging against, throwing his eyes this way and that as if searching for something that wasn't there. A deadly clawed hand flew to his chest to feel his raging heart against the skin of his palm; the hard thumps sending shivers of weakness through him with each beat.

Breathing a calming sigh he settled back against the trunk and moved his palm from his chest, staring at the smooth skin that has been stained with much bloodshed over the centuries but only one he could still see no matter how hard he tried to wash it away. Even though his skin was clean, it would never be free from the certain red that has stuck to it like cement.

The blood of the woman he loved most.

Shutting his fist tightly he laid it back where it was before, slung lazily over his abdomen and where he couldn't see it. Fixing his eyes toward his left arm that bore the dragon's claw, he winced at the uncomfortable but powerful feeling that it radiated. Inuyasha surely couldn't defeat him with this as his arm. No, He would finally have an opportunity to prove himself to the great sword; to show that it is he who is its true master.

He would finally complete his conquest of being a supreme demon.

Tenseiga, which had fallen silent long ago, bustled to life with pulsing beats that plucked the demon from his thoughts to gaze upon the sword. Sesshomaru was always confused by this blasted thing. He had no desire for the sword, only seeking the Sounga and Tessaiga but this; it was this useless paper cutter his great father left him with.

 _Why?_ He was always yelling in his mind when he thought of the issue. Why did his father leave him something so unwieldable when his useless half-breed of a brother received Tessaiga? The great fang of destruction! It was a question that has burned him for almost two hundred years and through those many years he possessed a sword that he had no use for.

Tenseiga continued to pulse wildly against his hip and soon it was becoming bothersome, making Sesshomaru snarl and grasp the hilt, ultimately quieting the sword with just his touch. He knew his father had a purpose for everything he did but he still didn't know what purpose the Tenseiga held for him.

"That conniving bastard." He growled as his father's face flushed through his mind but soon another face appeared. Green eyes filled with so many emotions that they always swirled when he gazed upon them and a fair face surrounded by fiery curls. Sesshomaru's heart became erratic as the image of his love was still ever clear in his memories, his heart aching and thumping familiarly as Tenseiga began to pulse again only this time much softer.

Pulling himself to his feet and flexing his dragon's claw, he pushed the memories back to oblivion when a scent caught his nose. Inuyasha was near and he could smell that Totosai was among them. A smile crept up to his lips at the thought of the old sword smith. He created the Tenseiga for his father many years ago and knows the secrets that the blade holds and yet even he refused to share them or forge a sword that fits his purposes.

Oh Well. There is only one way for Sesshomaru to get what he wants; take it with force. Forming into his fastest form, his energy surrounded his body and shot into the sky to follow after his targets and finish his quest once and for all.

Totosai halted his cow and stood still for moment when a wave of uneasiness flowed through him like ice. The overwhelming aura of the one demon he had no business in dealing with was zeroing in on the swordsmith. With a forceful _whack_ to his steads head, the one eyed cow turned on a dime and ran like a bat out of hell back toward the group he had just left.

" _Oh dear, Sesshomaru's aura feels more agitated than usual. That brat is going to be the death of us all; all because of a damned sword quarrel. I hope your plans come through soon, my lord."_ Totosai prayed as his cow hightailed it back toward Inuyasha's group but with his stead at full speed and the group only yards away, Sesshomaru would always prove fastest and soon a blinding light erupted behind the swordsmith, flinging himself and his cow through the breeze to land in a heap before the group he tried to warn.

Inuyasha snarled at Sesshomaru as the dust cleared around his form. "Sesshomaru." Was the only word he could fit through his teeth at the sight but it did not faze the demon lord.

"Stay where you are, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru snarled toward his brother and ghosted his eyes down toward the stumbling swordsmith. "Or I'll tear you _both_ to shreds." The threat made clear on one as Totosai scrambled to his feet and hid behind the only person near to shield himself from the pissed demon.

"Inuyasha I think we are in bigger trouble than before." Totosai mumbled as he gripped the red sleeve of Inuyasha's robe and locked eyes with their enemy. From Totosai's position behind Inuyasha, he could see the Tenseiga pulsing wildly against Sesshomaru's waist but the haughty demon paid it no mind and continued to ignore the only pleas it could give. Knowing the reason behind the swords erratic jostling, Totosai could only stare sadly at the blade he created.

"Old man, do you have any intention of making Sesshomaru a sword or not?" Inuyasha asked as he looked toward Totosai and took note of his sad gaze toward the sword at Sesshomaru's side.

"No, I do not." He yelled toward the larger demon but when narrowed eyes met his, the swordsmith ducked once more behind Inuyasha and hoped for protection.

"You hear that you bastard? I've had enough of the bad rap over the Tessaiga and now I'm itching to use it and fight!" It was true, Inuyasha has had enough of this competition over Tessaiga and he was finally ready to prove to Sesshomaru that he was not true owner. Pulling the large sword from its sheath and giving Totosai a push toward the group, Inuyasha pointed the blade toward his brother.

"Now let's finish this once and for all!"

Sesshomaru took the challenge and charged his half breed brother at full speed and grasped the blade with his dragon claw before Inuyasha could react. The claws of the deadly appendage gripped the blade with ear splitting scrapes as Sesshomaru forced the blade lower and locked eyes with Inuyasha through the sparks of raw energy.

"You'll never be able to beat me." He snarled and gripped the blade tighter earning a wail from the great sword. "Not without the wind scar."

Bringing his other fist up, Sesshomaru covered it with his poison and slammed it into Inuyasha's cheek and reveled in the sizzle of the acid burning his skin. With Inuyasha momentarily blinded, Sesshomaru attacked again, striking the Tessaiga over and over again while blasting his brother back.

This was what he wanted. He wanted the Tessaiga to suffer just as he had. Sesshomaru spent the last two centuries wandering alone with a useless sword at his side as a sign of betrayal from his father where as his scum of a half breed son wielded _his_ birth right. With every slam against the blade Sesshomaru sent every ounce of power he could into each thrust of the claw. If he himself could not wield the Tessaiga to its ultimate power, then nobody would! With a loud bellow, the claw slammed into the blade harder than before, sending Inuyasha tumbling through the dirt and the blade crying loudly.

Sesshomaru stared at the Tessaiga and its master lying in the dirt together and scoffed at the weak sight. _Is this what you wanted, father? To see your sword used so poorly?_

"Why don't you roar Tessaiga?" Sesshomaru taunted toward the great blade and upon hearing no answer he scoffed. "Then you can die along with your pathetic master."

Charging once more Sesshomaru proved too fast for Inuyasha's swing and grasped the blade again in the dragon's claw and wrenching it away from his sight. Inuyasha groaned and jerked his arms to the side still grasping Tessagia and growled at the feeling of his skull crunching under the pressure of Sesshomaru's punch with his other hand. Blood seeped out from Sesshomaru's knuckles and smirked at the half breed's scent that came with it but something else caught his attention. Sesshomaru snarled and pressed his fist harder into the open wound.

"You're protecting your sword." Sesshomaru snarled at Inuyasha's smirk.

"Why would I let you beat up my sword before I learned how to control it?"

Narrowing his eyes toward the half breed, Sesshomaru let his acid seep from his fist and into the eyes that mirrored his own, blinding the hanyou in seconds. Inuyasha flew back toward the ground with loud grunts but soon was back to his feet but no light reached his eyes, total darkness consumed him and he could no longer see his enemy.

"Dammit, I can't see." He growled as he rubbed at his eyes but to no avail, his sight never returned but something did make itself known. Without the use of his sight, his nose picked up a change in the air and soon swirls of energy appeared that crackled and sparked and it was then that he and Sesshomaru knew what was happening.

Sesshomaru could smell the formation of the wind scar but before he could dodge the danger, a blinding flash erupted on his body that shattered his armor and sliced his skin. _No! I am not to die by his hand!_ Was his final thought as the attack consumed him and he could feel the agony of being torn apart but it stopped as soon as it started.

Throughout the battle with Inuyasha, Tenseiga never stopped pulsing but it never pulsed harder than it ever has until this moment. He could feel the forceful jabs at his side and before the attack could obliterate him, he swore he could feel arms around his being and a soothing presence take hold of him. When the dust cleared the only thing that could be seen was the claw like marks that destroyed the ground.

Sesshomaru had disappeared.


	3. A Meeting in the Woods

A sigh blew past her tiny lips at seeing the empty stone plate before her, wishing for dinner to magically appear onto it so she could eat. Brown eyes darted around the small hut, damaged and run down from the attacks that had befallen from night bandits moths before. Turning back to the stone plate that was void of food, tears welled in her innocent eyes as memories of her mother cooking at the small stove, her father chopping away at the vegetables they grew and her and brother playing with the small toys they loved so much came to mind.

Since her family's death at the hands of the bandits, Rin was left all alone at just six years old, forcing the young girl to fend for herself and lose all moments at having a proper childhood. Pushing the stone plate away and gazing toward the shredded door flap that blew in the warm breeze, she knew that hiding in the hut would not get her fed. Letting a breath blow out her nose she decided that she was hungry enough to face the villagers, hoping to beg enough food to last her the evening.

Standing to her dirty feet, Rin pushed the flap away and sighed as the sun slowly began to make its decent into the ocean, urging her to find food before night came. Trekking the soft sand from her small hut that resided under the crumbling bridge, she made her way up the path and into the large village that took her in, casting her eyes away as the people peered down upon her filthy form. Yes, she was not well cared for, being old enough to not be considered a babe, no one in the village wanted to take her in, seeing as they were poor themselves they knew that caring for another child would only put a large burden on their shoulders.

So everyone ignored her, throwing wasted food or just screaming at her when she stayed too long in one place. Rubbing her dirt stained hands together in hopes that making them appear clean, making begging easier as she continued to trek among the shops that sold various goods; from cloths to weapons to food and even animals, items that an orphan child would never afford.

Letting a small grunt escape her lips she raised her still smudged hands toward a couple who passed by with baskets of carrots held at their waists. She stepped in front of them with her hands high in pleading with tears welling in her eyes with a loud growl escaping her stomach. The couple stopped before the small child that was well known around the village as an orphan beggar, a child whose family was murdered some months before. Looking to each other then back down toward the girl whose hands were still beckoning to them, they made the decision to bypass her without a downward glance, holding their baskets tightly as they briskly walked away from the girl as she slowly dropped her hands in defeat.

Rin watched them walk away from her with their backs turned as the bitter dismissal shot a pang through her heart. Sniffing away the oncoming tears she walked onward down the path, holding her hands up out of reflex whenever someone walked too close, hoping for a small scrap of food to fall into her waiting palms. Sadly, it never happened and soon all the villagers were aware of her begging. All not even sparing her a second glance as she walked by, making the little girls heart sink into grief. Wiping her nose with a sniff, she let the tears trace down her dirty cheeks, leaving clear trails that made her appearance even more pathetic. In her despair, she grabbed at her stomach which screamed for food, rubbing it softly in hopes of calming it but all it did was send starving cramps through her belly which made Rin whimper.

Trekking away from the main circle of the village, she held her stomach and kept her head down as she passed by vendors that sold fruit at prices that even the villagers could barely afford.

Ghosting her starving eyes toward a stand that bore stark red apples ripe with season, her mouth watered and she so desired to reach out and grab one but before her fingers could even graze the apple skin, a large wooden paddle smacked against her fingers, sending a severe jolt of pain through her hand and forcing a startled scream from her dry lips.

"Reach for my apples again, beggar and you'll lose that hand!" A large balding man screamed in her face as he raised the paddle threateningly above her and relished in the scurry she left in. Turning his back on the small child, he continued in his stock as he leaned down to grab another basket.

Oh how her hand hurt. Rin pulled her tiny extremity from her chest, staring at the giant red welt that was forming on her knuckles and watched as they began to swell before her eyes. Shaky sobs erupted from her tiny form as she fell to her knees, cradling her hand to her chest and rubbing it, wanting the pain to stop so she could continue and try to find food. The swelling cramp of hunger in her belly only made the pain in her fingers more excruciating, the discomfort adding to the pain that she also felt in her heart.

She wanted her mom to kiss her fingers, she wanted her father to yell at the men who struck her and she wanted her brother to tell her to toughen up. Sobs shook her tiny shoulders and she willed her legs to lift her up but they refused the command, she sat in the dirt with her loneliness; that is until a soft thump struck her foot.

Wiping her tears from her eyes with her already soaked sleeve, Rin looked down to see a large red apple lying at her foot. She stared at the apple then looked up at the vendor, seeing that the man who struck her was bent over with his back toward the displayed fruit, not knowing that that one of largest apples laid at her feet. Her brown eyes darted this way and that, seeing that no one was near the stand that could have tossed her the fruit. Not wanting the man to turn and see her with the apple, she grasped it quickly with her good hand and jolted to her feet to run into a bush that kept her out of sight.

What luck she must have had! She gripped the red fruit tightly in her hands and just stared at it with her mouthwatering. Bringing the fruit to her lips she went to take a bite until something caught her eye. Holding the apple to her lips, her eyes followed as a green dressed woman glided past where she was sitting to step into the trees at the lip of the woods. Rin could see hair that was hued like fire pass by the trees, disappear and then appear again. No matter what direction she tried to look, the woman kept her back toward her as she swayed around the trunks.

Still holding the apple to her lips, she took a small bite and rose to her feet to follow after the lady that continued to walk deeper into the forest, red hair swaying behind her melodically. The emerald green dress that wrapped around the woman's body swayed in her walk, often being lifted gently to step a pale bare foot over fallen logs and twigs.

Rin continued to trail a few yards behind the woman, following her closely as she would dart left, then right and then left again, taking her deeper into the darkening woods. Even though there was a small pang of fear in her chest, Rin also felt a wave of comfort from following the lady.

Was this the person who tossed her the apple? She really hoped it was as she continued to follow the woman, picking up her step when the woman began to gently fall into a jog, her green dress billowing around her ankles and hair bouncing in the sun. Gripping her apple in both hands, Rin tried desperately to keep up with her but from small branches coming into contact with her eyes and a root tripping her to the ground in her haste, she fell hard with a whoosh of air. She stood to see that the woman was gone and she was alone in the forest, the trees almost blocking out all light as the sun tried desperately to peek through. Picking up her apple and dusting it off, she turned here and there looking for the fire haired woman with sad eyes.

She sighed loudly and turned to leave when a sound caught her ear from her far left. Gulping down her fear she turned and began to follow the heavy sounds of breathing that erupted from a small clearing. Holding her apple to her chest, Rin reached out and grasped a large branch, moving it softly to the side and hitched a large air bubble in her throat.

It was a man; a tall silver haired man was lying against a large tree trunk with a boa of fur surrounding him. Rin could see the blood stain that marred his left shoulder but could not get a clear view of his face. Stepping forward just a fraction she stepped on a twig that snapped loudly, making the man jolt up with a large snarl and red eyes that froze her where she stood.

A demon!

Dropping her apple in fear she gripped the tree next to her and stared at the terrifying beast but grew curious when his eyes changed and the markings on his face become less frightening. He stared at her, studied her with a soft gaze before snorting to himself and leaned against the tree once more.

When the man closed his eyes and turned his head from her, Rin reached down and picked up her dropped apple before scurrying away back to the village without a glance behind her. She ran all the way back to the entrance of the forest where the village could be easily seen then she turned back in the direction the man was. Her heart hammered in her chest as she straightened up and gazed around the trees. The fire haired woman was gone as well; no longer being able to see the bright red tendrils amongst the forest.

Turning back to the village her heart gently stopped when she saw the apple vendor standing over his produce, his finger pointing at each of them like he were counting and it was then that Rin realized she still held one of his apples. Bringing the fruit to her lips, she quickly bit into over and over again, stuffing her cheeks with the juicy bites and relished in the crisp texture that her teeth bit into. Finishing the apple quickly and disposing of the core over her shoulder, Rin hastily chewed the pieces in her mouth before swallowing the fruit and sighing at the refreshing feeling that enveloped her, making her feel so much better than she did before. The cramps in her belly had been sated as it finally held food again and she sighed as a smile was brought to her lips.

Looking back once more over her shoulder, she had it set in her mind for what she wanted to do. That man was alone just like she was, although she wasn't gravely injured; he was still alone. With determination, she ran back toward her hut with new energy as she bypassed the villagers who were finishing up their work for the day as the sun began to set.

She didn't realize that the day had gone by so quickly but she didn't care, reaching her hut with a skid she threw the flap open and dug through a small chest that she kept by the door. She rummaged and tossed items out until her fingers wrapped around the item she was digging for. A spare bamboo water canister was wrapped in her fingers and a smile formed at her lips as she ran back out of her hut toward the ravine at the edge of the village.

Dipping the bottle into the cold and clear water, she waited until it was filled before pulling it out and closing the top tightly so none escaped. Seeing that she still had some daylight left, Rin ran from the ravine and back toward the edge of the forest where she saw the red haired woman before. Holding the water canister tightly in her palms, she leaped through the forest edge and used nothing but memory as she navigated the path that the woman had walked. Her heart beat at the thought of flaming hair; she had never seen it on any other person before in her life. The humans that lived in these areas were all black headed, not one ever having light hued tendrils, not like the woman whose hair was spun from the sunsets themselves.

Stopping in her tracks, Rin stared at the canister in her hands with furred eyebrows hitched in confusion. Was that lady a demon as well? Was she trying to tell her something by leading her to the man that lay against the tree? Thoughts swirled across her mind as she slowly picked up her footing and began to trek the path once more. At this moment she did not care that if the woman was demon or not, or even that the silver haired man was a demon. She had nothing back in her run down hut, she had no family to love and she had nobody to love her. If this fire haired woman who led to her to this man was a sign, she was going to take it.

With added haste at seeing the sun soon setting, Rin picked up her running; leaping over the same fallen logs and twigs just as the fire haired lady did before and she landed with a halt right next to the clearing where the man lay. Pulling back the flimsy branch that blocked her vision from the silver demon, she saw that he was still in the same position but had raised himself up higher upon the trunk with the boa falling down his thighs comfortably. Seeing that his eyes were closed and his chest was rising and falling slightly, Rin stepped forward slowly until she was just at his side to see his face up close and she was marveled at the sight. Even while in sleep he was ferocious and beautiful all at the same time, tracing her eyes across the magenta streaks upon his cheeks and then craned her head to stare at the crescent moon in-between his relaxed eyebrows.

Her rapidly beating heart instantly slowed at the sight. Looking up to see the forest becoming increasingly dark, she placed the water canister just within his arms reach and turned away from him to run back into the brush. Turning back once more to see that he had yet stirred and when she turned to run, a flickering sight caught her gaze from above. Craning her neck she could just make out the flow of green fabric falling over the tree branch just above the silver man, pale legs from the knee down softly swaying in the breeze. Before her heart could grasp for fear, it left in an instant when a small sparkle of red hair caught the shine of the moon, it was then Rin recognized her as the woman from the forest by her hair. Giving the woman the best toothiest grin she could, Rin threw her arm up in a friendly wave before turning her back and ran through the trees to her village for the night.


	4. The Kindness of a Child

Oh how her legs itched to move. Rin grumbled as she tossed this way and that on her torn sleeping roll, unable to find a comfortable position in order to sleep. A frustrated sigh blew past her lips as she shot up and stared toward the billowing door flap. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't get herself to sleep, her mind kept wavering toward the demon man she had met in the forest some hours ago. Her mind kept telling her that maybe it didn't happen and it wasn't real but she knew it was; still having the faint taste of apple upon her lips proved that it was real.

She also thought of the woman that supposedly tossed her the fruit. She had spent most of the darkening hours trying to put a face to her, imagining her with eyes of every color trying to pin point the right one, or if her nose was small like her own and if she had a kind smile. Rin couldn't help but try to conjure up an image of the fire haired lady. The woman showed kindness toward her that no one else had before and it filled her with joy that she couldn't explain.

Deciding that she would never find sleep, Rin threw the ripped blanket from her body and changed from her stained sleeping dress into her equally stained pink peasant kimono. After smoothing it down into place she ran from her hut and into the quiet darkness of the village. No fire was lit, nothing stirred as the people of the village were asleep in their warm huts, oblivious of their beggar wandering around like a mouse.

Rin always sneaked out late at night, it was always the best time to do so for her to find food that was dropped or forgotten. She was even desperate enough to steal from other's gardens, and she was mostly always desperate; although, at the moment she wasn't thinking about her own hunger.

Silver hair and amber eyes ghosted through her mind, the man that as hurt in the forest, surely he must have been hungry. No one had ever helped her in her many times of need, always bypassing her without a glance and turned up their noses or fake pity in their eyes. She knows what it's like to be looked over and now that she knows where someone who is hurt lays, she refused to bypass him like she always was. She wasn't going to be like the other villagers.

Looking over her shoulder and gazing at the stillness of the night air and seeing no other persons, Rin tied up the ends of her dirty kimono and secured them up above her knees and then stepped into the gated preserve that held many kinds of fish. She couldn't count how many fish swam around her feet, possibly because she never really learned how to count but she knew when she saw a lot of something; and there were a lot of fish. With a quick and practiced snap, her hands shot into the water and immediately caught a large and writhing bass that battled against her hold but the fish would lose as she pressed her finger into its gills and killed it quickly like her Pa had taught her.

Her Pa. . . . Sadly a very vivid image of her father flowed into her mind just like it was happening right before her. She could clearly see her and her Pa standing in a ravine near their home and he showing her how to properly catch a fish. Sighing sadly and shaking her head to clear the memory, her feet carried her back toward her hut.

Skidding to a halt before her door flap, a thought struck her that wavered everything she was about to do. The man was a demon, she knew that. Do demons eat fish? If so, are they cooked or uncooked? Her lip found its way into her teeth as she tried to her best to think of an answer but she knew that would take until the sun came up for she knew nothing of demons and their dietary needs. So throwing all worry from her mind she prepared a fire, stuck her fish onto a thin branch she found outside and watched as it crisped before the fire.

Once she knew the fish was cooked to perfection, she snatched the stick from the fire and proceeded to pour the bucket of water onto the flames and soon her hut was dark like all the others. Once she saw everything was put away and her hut safe from the flames, Rin wrapped the cooling fish in a large leaf and ran through the flap and high tailed it to the lip of the woods. For a reason she could not explain, excitement flowed through her as she quickly came upon the woods edge.

Running through the trees and leaping over the fallen logs like she had done before, she ran through the path that was stuck in her memory from when she followed the woman. Red hair bounced behind her eyes as a smile pulled at her lips. She knew that the woman as well as the man had something to do with each other; she did lead Rin to him after all. Maybe finally she could see her face and see if her imagination was correct and she really was extremely beautiful and also kind.

Oh how she hoped.

After following the familiar path she soon found herself before the tree limb that obscured her vision of the silver man. Rin reached out and pulled the limb back and saw that the man had not moved a single inch since she last saw him many hours ago, eyes still shut and his chin touching his chest as he slumbered. The silence was deafening as Rin tried to not make a sound but with every step she took, it sounded like thunder to her as she tip toed toward the slumbering demon.

Yet, he never stirred.

Rin stared down at the fish she held tightly in her shaking palms, she was close enough to see the steady rise and fall of the demons chest and her throat went dry. She had been standing there for some time now but he had yet to stir or acknowledged her presence. Looking up into the tree for a sign from the red haired woman, she saw that she was not there either and that brought sadness to her belly. Shuffling from one dirty foot to the other, she stepped forward with a small grunt in hopes of stirring the sleeping demon. She knew he was powerful, she could practically feel the abundance of striking aura coming from him in waves but she still felt no fear. He was alone like her and injured like she is often, they were kind of the same and then not.

Gulping down a lump she sent a soft 'Umm' toward him and her heart stopped upon seeing annoyed eyes pop open and his head turned to stare at her. Rin froze upon seeing the golden eyes that bore into her but still remained brave as she stepped forward and placed the fish within arm's reach of the demon. Her soft brown eyes locked with his for a moment before she stood up and went to walk away but his voice sent a jolt through her knees.

"Mind your own business girl." He called out annoyed as he closed his eyes and leaned against the trunk. "Your generosity is wasted. I don't eat human food."

Rin turned to throw a sad look over her shoulder and saw that he went back to his slumbering and no longer had his eyes locked on her. A sigh escaped her lips and decided that since it was extremely late in the evening, she better head home to hopefully find food for herself. With that, the little girl disappeared with her head bowed forlornly as she trekked back toward the village where the adults cared little for her.

Rin slowly made her way out of the woods and turned to stare at the dark tree trunks sadly. What was she thinking? She was just a little girl; a little human girl who couldn't help a demon who was injured. Frustrated with herself at the lack of thanks from the demon man, her shoulders slumped and she made her way back toward the preserve and folded up her kimono ends before stepping into the water.

Why did she even bother? She thought as she moved her hands in the water in an attempt to catch a fish but with her mind so clouded, she kept missing. Since her parents death she had been ignored, beaten, bypassed and starved from the villagers that took her in when her and other survivors showed up for sanctuary. They all found work, they all found homes and all had food and their lives were put back together like the bandits never destroyed their old village. Yet here she was, snaking around at night and scavenging for only a mouthful of food which to her was rare.

She bothered because she refused to be like the adults around her. She cared because she knew what it was like to be lonely and if she could help someone more than herself, she would rather see them happy over her own needs. That's just how the little girl thought and with a little smile to her lips she finally grasped a fish larger than the last and breathed in triumph.

"I knew it!" A loud bellow threw fear over her like a bucket of ice making her hands loose the grip on the fish. Standing at the edge of the preserve were a few men from the village, holding torches and sending glares down toward her which made Rin want to sink into the water and disappear.

"I knew you were the dirty culprit, Rin!" The man who she recognized as the apple vendor stomped into the water and before she could turn to run, a large hand gripped the back of her kimono and ripped her off her feet.

The apple vendor held the flailing girl high above the water as he stomped up the small hill and tossed her none too softly toward the dirt, earning a cry to tear from her lips but that was the only sound she made as each men took a turn in kicking the small child.

Rin kept her hands upon her face, trying to cover it the best her small arm could as repeated kicks hit her back, stomach and chest from the larger men. She took the beating as silently as she could because she knew they wanted her to cry, they wanted to feel the power of dominating a weak child but she refused as the men continued to kick her with more force. After the last blow was felt toward her chest, a hand reached down and grasped the front of her kimono and brought her up from the ground to stare into the angry eyes of the apple vendor.

"You're a lucky orphan to be brought into this village but you mustn't steal from _our_ preserve, you understand?!" He was so close to her face she could feel the spit hit her cheeks like tiny pin pricks until his large hand cracked against her face and sending it snapping to one side.

Tears sprang from her eyes and a whimper escaped as another man got in her face and yelled, "Never do it again!" and another slap snapped her face in the opposite direction. The hand holding her kimono released and the little girl was sent sprawling to the ground with a tiny grunt but she wasted no time in getting up and limping toward her hut with her hands upon her stinging cheeks and tears welling thickly in her eyes.

It took her longer than usual but she finally limped all the way back to her hut that was waiting for her under the darkened bridge looking just as pathetic as she did. Once she was past the door flap and inside her own _home_ , Rin finally let the tears flow with a loud and throaty sob that made her stomach hurt. Her sobs coming out with shoulder quaking coughs, Rin flopped onto the torn bed roll and tried her best to get comfortable but there was no such thing. With her wails becoming louder and her heart breaking more than it already was, she pulled into herself and hugged her bruised knees and hid her sad eyes in-between them. She wanted to cry and let her sadness out in peace.

Then she felt it. Stopping her shaking and quieting her cries just a little, she lay and waited and then she felt it again. Looking up from her knees and into her dark and lonely hut, she saw that no one else was there, she was all alone with her crying but she swore she could feel slender fingers comb through her unruly hair and caress her scalp soothingly.

Like her mother once did.

She looked around the hut once more and saw that it was all in her imagination and placed her head back in-between her knees and tried to grasp the idea of sleep but her heart still hurt, it hurt more than the wounds she received and her crying continued with a vigor.

Softly like before, a pale and slender hand found its way into Rin's hair again and threaded the thick strands through their fingers like a whisper while a low and steady hum filled the hut with its soothing sound. The calming gesture continued and Rin finally accepted it, finally feeling the firm hand of sleep and let the sensation lull her into the abyss and quieting her cries.

It was the best sleep Rin ever fell into.


	5. It will all be over soon

_Sesshomaru was stiff as he sat amongst the red Amaryllis blooms that swayed with the cool nightly breeze. His boa surrounding them with his Celt nestled in his lap, her limp legs falling over his knee while her torso lay softly against his chest. Wrapping his arm tighter around her waist, he stroked her hair with the other and closed his eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen. He told her to stay safe inside with everyone else while he and father fought to protect the castle, she wasn't supposed to be hurt. Leaning her away from his chest so he could gaze upon her peaceful features, he brought his clawed hand to gently graze over the freckles that danced across her skin, still visible even from the blood that marred her face._

Sesshomaru woke with a gentle start and groaned deeply. Even after almost two hundred years she still haunted him, every time his eyes closed her face was there smiling toward him with love dancing across her eyes but it would soon flash away and he would see her deceased and bloodied; that was the way he last saw her and it was burned into his mind to point he could barely remember how she looked alive.

A heaving sigh escaped his lips and a trickle of wetness glided down his cheek, startling the proud demon lord. Lifting a clawed finger to his face, he caught a single tear that dare fall from his eyes. The first tear he's shed since _she_ was killed. Balling fist and erasing the tiny droplet he dropped his sore arm back across his abdomen and leaned his head back against the tree, closing his eyes but forced himself to stay awake; telling himself that if he fell asleep he would see her again.

See her dead and covered in blood.

 _Why do you torture me still?_ He thought sadly and knitted his eyebrows into a light scowl. He constantly replayed memories from long ago that held her in them but from mentally blocking and forcing himself to forget his past; he now only gets tiny flashes of her light. He remembers the Amaryllis blooms that she loved so much, how her hair glittered orange in the sunlight and how her green eyes stopped him in his tracks from a single look.

He loved her. Her loved her more than himself and yet she was taken from him.

But he no longer could dwell on that. She has been dead close to two hundred years, nothing but a fading memory to him and yet she still lived behind his eyes as well as in his heart.

The love he held for her would never fade no matter how much he prayed it would.

Breathing deeply in through his nose and out through his lips, he hissed as he tried to move his left side that took the brunt of Inuyasha's attack. He found that his strength was returning quickly and also his anger toward the situation that he was in. Inuyasha had found a way to defeat him yet again, that disgusting half breed. A snarl ripped through his teeth when the memory of Inuyasha launching the wind scar upon him flashed through his mind, being cut down like he were some weak demon that had gotten in the way of his half-brother.

"Curse him." He growled but before his anger could peek out of his control, Tenseiga began to pulse soothingly at his side that brought his reddening eyes back to their soft amber. Since his defeat from Inuyasha, Tenseiga had been totally silent since he had awoken in the clearing. Ghosting his eyes down toward the softly jostling sword, Sesshomaru remembered how it violently shook during the battle with the hanyou. He had blatantly ignored its pulsing as the battle raged on, like it were trying to tell him something but he refused to listen.

"Did you save my life, Tenseiga?" He asked with a low chuckle and when a firm jolt from the sword seemed to have answered his question, he became even more confused with the thing. The Wind Scar should have obliterated him, killed him within seconds but yet it didn't. The feeling of an embrace right when the attack hit still tingled against his skin but that was it, it was like the sword had wrapped itself around its master and shielded him.

With a humph he slid his eyes closed and Sesshomaru rested back against his furs, hoping to regain all of his energy soon so he could find his dragon and Jaken. No doubt that the annoying toad must be sick with worry over his master not returning. At that thought, Sesshomaru decided to stay for as long as possible.

Then he smelled her.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes slowly to hear soft rustling in the brush at his feet but his nose knew who it was immediately; that little human girl. Dropping his head back toward his fur, he let his eyes roll to the sky when he heard her little feet patter toward him and with a side glance; he could see that she was holding a leaf with what seemed like wheat lying upon it.

He noticed that she walked slowly with a distinct limp to her feet. _She wasn't limping before._ Moving his eyes upward toward her face, his chest iced at seeing deep swollen bruises that marred her skin in dark purple marks. Even with the bruises and one eye swelled shut, she was still here to offer him something.

What a curious creature.

"No thanks." He spoke low and serious but that didn't stop the girl from hobbling quickly before him, falling to her knees and offering the leaf closer to his hands with a small 'Uhh."

"I told you I don't need anything from you." He was surprised that he didn't sound as annoyed as he thought he would and turned his eyes from her to stare at the sky.

Rin's arms shook as the soreness creeped back into them but at the demon's last words, her arms dropped to her lap and a sad sigh escaped her lips. She had tried; she had wanted to try since laying eyes upon him that she wanted to help him. She didn't regret anything she had done for the demon; she would have done it for anyone in that matter. If she could leave and tell herself that she had done her best for the situation she would be happy and seeing him almost fully recovered made her broken heart light up.

When he didn't say anything else, Rin ghosted her good eye up toward the tree and saw that the woman was again not there. A pout hit her lips upon not seeing the woman but in her heart she knew she had contact with her again. Before she had cried herself to sleep the other night, she swore she could feel fingers raking lovingly through her hair and a soft hum of a song that she didn't recognize. Her mother used to sing her the same song every night when she put Rin to sleep, the humming she heard last night was no song her mother knew so Rin was sure it wasn't her. It was the woman with the red hair, she just knew it.

Removing her eyes from the tree top, she looked back to her lap and went to get up when his voice sent a shock through her.

"Where did you those bruises?" His question was softly spoken but it still sent a surge through her. Staring at him intently with her good eye she saw his head bow toward her.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want too."

It was that question that made her heart skip and when he turned his head to stare right at her, she felt it burst in her chest. No soul since her family was killed had given her choice for anything. They would demand and force her to talk or do whatever benefitted them and soon she fell silent so they would leave her alone; but this man. He had known her no more than two days and he had given her a choice for speaking; it sent a tear to her eye and smile to her lips.

Instead of answering she just gave him her best and toothiest grin she could and let a joyous laughter bubble from her chest. She showed him how happy he truly made her feel and how he made her feel like a person.

Sesshomaru fumbled when she began to softly laugh before him and it unnerved him for a split second. _Why is she laughing at me?_ He thought as she continued to smile at him and place the leaf holding the herbs on the forest floor. When her eye opened he could see emotions swirling through the brown orb and soon her face was covered with another's, his love's smiling face flashing before his eyes for but a moment.

"What are you smiling about?" He quickly asked when she went to stand next to him and dust of the front of her dirty kimono. "I simply asked a question, I don't care I'm just curious." For once in a long time since he was younger, he grumbled out his sentence like a youngling which earned another elated giggle from the little girl. When she was fully on her feet, she sent him a friendly wave and turned to skip out of the clearing leaving the demon more confused than he was before but confused he may be; he felt a familiar presence in his chest that made the tiniest of smiles creep up to his lips before he decided it was time for him to take his leave.

Rin, with happiness coursing through her, ran and skipped through the forest back to the village. She couldn't get herself to wipe the smile from her lips as she navigated her way through the woods like it were the back of her hand and jumped through the lip of the forest and into the road that led to the village.

With one leg folded upward, she hopped on the other joyfully and held her arms up and let the giggles flow through her lips when she fell into a run toward her home. Why she was so happy she couldn't explain, she just was and it was a wonderful feeling after the trauma she had been through.

But the wonderful feeling that ran through her soon turned to ice as she skidded to halt and her eye saw the carnage before her. With her heart hammering in her throat her smile died and he limbs began to shake as the sound of snarling wolves and people screaming assaulted her ears. Wolves of a dark brown coloring were running amok in her village, leaping and tackling the villagers; sinking their teeth into the skin earning gushes of blood and horrible sounds that brought back memories to the young girl.

Instead of seeing the wolves, in her mind she saw the bandits raiding through her home, shooting arrows and striking people down with swords upon horseback. They were grabbing women and disappearing behind huts and their screams echoed on the smoke that littered the sky from the flaming huts.

Rin stood frozen in fear as she stared at the violence of wolves tearing the people apart, she yelled at her legs to run but they refused and all she could do was look on as the apple vendor, who had struck her many times, was struck down himself by a group of canines and was mauled to death.

Slowly stepping back and trying to find the feeling in her legs, a group of six wolves turned their eyes on her as their jaws chewed on the flesh of crying woman that they had captured. Dark eyes locked onto her and when they took a threatening step toward the child, Rin found her legs and bolted back into the woods where she came, praying she could lose or out run the beasts that howled and charged after her.

 _No. . . No!_ Rin thought as she huffed through the woods, knocking branches away from her face and leaping over logs, praying to whomever that she wouldn't fall. Tears flowed down her cheeks like a raging river as she looked over her shoulder to see that the wolves were not far behind, leaping over the same logs and gaining on her with their great speed. The snarls hit her ears and a cry left her lips as she willed her little legs to move faster and soon she found the clearing where the silver demon lay.

Jumping through the brush and skidding into the tree, she saw that it was bare and the demon was gone. Sniffling loudly and turning in a circle she saw that there was no trace of him there, no trace of the only person she had prayed could save her. She couldn't stop the wails of dreaded fear that escaped her lips as she tried to climb the large tree when snarls closed in on her. She gripped the tree bark and cried upward toward the leaves but there were no signs of any saviors.

She was alone again.

When the snarls and howls crept closer to her she wailed out her fear and cried in despair as her fate was soon to mirror the woman who already fell to the wolves. She didn't want to die! Not like this and with a vigor she pushed herself away from the tree and ran in a direction she was unfamiliar with. She pushed her little legs to the limit and soared through the forest but still the wolves were right behind her and they showed no signs of giving up.

With tears springing down her cheeks she saw that through her blurry vision, someone was running next to her. Billowing green fabric danced in the breeze and pale hand touched her cheek as she ran and upon looking up Rin saw bouncing red curls that obscured the ladies face from her yet a again. As soon as she saw the woman running next to her, she disappeared just as quick but the sensation of her hand against her cheek remained and a soft voice echoed in her ears.

 _It will all be over soon._

Her voice was low and melodic that was graced with an accent that was so foreign to her and it filled her with comfort that it all really will be okay. Turning a sharp turn on the dark road she ran, Rin huffed as the image of the silver man appeared before her eyes and tried to run to him but as she got closer, he got farther away and soon he turned and disappeared. Dread filled her heart and the tears flowed still but her heart almost stopped as her foot collided with a root and she was sent face first into the dirt.

Pushing herself from the dirt Rin found that her legs could do no more, she was exhausted and her chest ached and her short life passed before her eyes as she turned and saw the wolves. Like slow motion they bounded toward her with tongues flopping and teeth bared, leaping into the air they fell toward her and for the first time since seeing the carnage at the village, she let her first and final scream fall on the wind.


	6. Come Now, It's Time to Go

It felt like Rin was in a dream. Nothing hurt, she didn't cry and also there was no sound; only a soft hum that made her ears tickle. Wanting to move her tired limbs, the little girl found that she could not, as if all the energy was seeped from her and she was left only a shell on the cold ground.

Opening her eyes she let the tears fall as she saw she was all alone once more. The woods where the wolves struck her down held a very light misty look to it, like there was a large fire somewhere and the smoke had drifted around yet there was no smell. Fear crept into her heart when she tried to move again but still her body refused and she lay in the dirt covered in the blood that the wolves created.

Opening her lips she let a small whisper of " _momma"_ fall onto the cold air, the first word she had muttered since her village's carnage and the tears flowed freely until she was sobbing into the chilled dirt. She didn't want to be here anymore, she wanted her family to come and receive her with open arms. She wanted to feel happiness again and not have to think of the past transgressions that she had faced in her short life.

She just didn't want to be alone anymore and with flashes of memories and raging thoughts coursing through her head; she sobbed out her anguish and prayed for someone to come for her

To save her.

Sesshomaru had finally found the annoying imp who stood before him, bowing profusely after he dared utter that he thought his master dead. Letting a sigh escape he brought his leg back from the babbling demon and thrusted it forward, sending Jaken flying over the dragon and disappearing into the brush. Finally silence graced his ears but it was interrupted when the Tenseiga awakened and began to pulse erratically.

Turning his annoyed gaze to his sword, he watched it pulse at his side and soon a pull was felt at his belt toward the direction of the woods where he emerged only moments ago. Before he could even ask his sword what ailed it, the wind blew gently and a putrid smell hit his nose most unpleasantly.

 _Blood? Blood and the smell of wolves._ There was a lot of it as well, the metallic scent assaulting his nose all too familiar. Looking from where Jaken stood he turned his head and looked toward the tree tops, he pinpointed where a certain scent was coming from and he knew who it belonged to.

"I know this blood." He mumbled and turned on his heel to walk back into the woods with Jaken trailing behind him. As he stepped through the opening of the woods he felt his heart pick up its pace, a feeling on uncertainty at what he would find coursed through his body but still he trekked forward.

Rin continued to lay on the chilled ground with her tears streaking down her nose. Fear pulsed through her body that left it quaking as she desperately tried to get up but her limbs remained frozen forcing her to let go of all hope that she could get up and run away.

She was going to stay here forever, alone and broken and with her heart so wounded already it didn't seem to faze her anymore. Loneliness was all she felt now and she would die with it, there was nothing else that could be done for her.

The mist continued to swirl around her, the light grey color soon growing darker like what little light she had around her was beginning to be sucked away and that made her heart pick up its pace. She didn't want to be frozen on the ground in total darkness and at the thought her quaking body shook with a vigor and her wails became louder. She was terrified of the dark, she always had been and the fear hadn't been more evident until now as the darkness crept closer to her.

Closing her eyes in hopes of not seeing the blackness forming around her, she cried out softly when a gentle coolness touched her hand; coiling it into a fist as tight as she could and squeezed her eyes tighter. Even with her eyes clamped shut she could see the darkness slithering toward her and coldness upon her body. She was going to disappear and she knew it, the darkness was going to swallow her whole and she would be no more. She wouldn't be Rin the six year old orphan, she would be nothing and that was what frightened her the most.

" _Oh dear girl."_ A thickly accented voice pierced the deafening silence and made Rins eyes snap open. Before her she saw green fabric of a dress piled onto the ground where someone stood before her. She didn't have to look upward to know who it was and her heart soared at the sight. It was the red haired lady and still with no energy to turn her head upward, Rin continued to cry as she tried desperately to flex her fingers toward the ladies dress.

Rin didn't know it but she had caught the red haired ladies interest since their first encounter in the village. The woman tilted her head and kneeled before the crying child, offering her pale hand to Rin's who clamped her tiny fingers around it and it was then the woman felt her shaking.

Since tossing the apple toward the little girl upon their first meeting, the woman was overjoyed when she began to follow her through the woods; happy that her plan had worked and upon leading her to her wounded demon, she was over the moon when she showed no fear towards him. Rin didn't know this yet, but Sesshomaru needed that more than anything and upon seeing some of his humanity return with each visit Rin gave him, it brought the woman's soul happiness once more.

Even though she's deceased, she couldn't predict future happenings like a certain dog lord from her past, she could only try to alter the direction her love was going in and to finally see that something was working, and she was filled with such joy that she would continue it for as long as she was able. Giving Rin's hand a gentle squeeze, she used her other to brush away the sticky hairs that were glued to her bloody face and saw that her eyes were closed from the exhaustion that she had experienced.

The woman continued to gently brush her fingers through Rin's bloody hair until a familiar feeling of static hit her back with a soft pulling sensation. Straightening up and turning her head over her shoulder, she could see a figure against the darkness standing over her and the child, a smile spreading ear to ear at knowing who the form belonged to.

" _Rin child, it is time to go."_ She spoke softly as she gently shook her shoulder and with her hands glowing a soft green color, she helped Rin stand to her feet but once the child felt the strength return to her body she latched onto the woman's waist and buried her face into her abdomen earning a chiming laugh.

She patted Rin's hair and smoothed it gently. _"Let's go, he's waiting for us."_ Still holding the girl to her side, she guided Rin to the light that pierced the darkness with a large swipe and finally let herself shimmer away before giving Rin a gentle nudge to keep walking.

Sesshomaru held the pulsing Tenseiga in his hand and moved his eyes from his sword and then to the corpse of the little girl at his feet. Upon arriving he immediately recognized the body and berated himself when he felt a familiar wave of sadness flow through him. He couldn't count the amount of bite marks that littered her body, knowing that she passed from this world in the most painful of ways sent his beast into rage.

Upon feeling the compassion for the little girl's life rage through him was when he could see _them._ Tiny little imps were gasping her body and began to wrap chains around her little limbs, sending a strange feel of protective fury through his chest. With Tenseiga pulsing more urgently, he raised the sword and cut down the imps who disappeared into mist and the chains around her body fell apart.

When the imps were gone and the wounds on her skin fading away, Sesshomaru sheathed the Tenseiga and kneeled before the little girl before grasping her in his arm and pulling her close. The chill of her body struck his skin unpleasantly but was surprised to feel warmth coming back to her; he was most surprised to hear her silent heart begin to beat once more.

Silently he waited as her heartbeat began to become stronger and his own stopped when both brown eyes opened and settled on his. A sigh left through his lips at the sight and strangely he felt happy as she stood before him and just stared.

"She came back to life?" Jaken asked as he watched the little girl stare at his lord before looking around as if searching for someone else. She turned in a little circle, eyes ghosting toward the tree tops and even behind Sesshomaru but when she couldn't find what she was looking for, her brown eyes settled onto golden.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you resurrected this human girl with the power of the Tenseiga?" Jaken continued his tyrant of questions even after Sesshomaru stood and began to walk away, leaving the two behind to stand in the middle of the road.

Rin looked from Jaken and then back toward the demon that was walking away. "L. . .Lord S. . .Sesshomaru." she spoke softly as the first words since her families death flowed past her lips. Slowly taking a step and then another, Rin ran after the demon lord until she was right behind him and followed silently. The village was destroyed, the people were dead and she was given a second chance at another life that to her seemed better than the last and she vowed to follow him wherever he went.

With Jaken speeding up behind the walking pair, the three made their way out of the woods and into the clearing where the dragon waited patiently. Ah-Un looked up from their grazing and saw that their master had appeared once more and upon seeing a small human child in tow, their chewing slowed and their eyes ghosted toward their master. Sesshomaru shared a look with his dragon but nothing more as he walked past and Ah-Un turned to follow.

Rin was in awe of the large dragon that followed them and soon figured that he must belong to Lord Sesshomaru. Slowing her steps so she could walk next to the massive beast, she threw them a smile when their yellow eyes turned to look at her. Ah-Un looked from the little girl and then to each other before nodding, she was a part of the pack now and they would keep it that way.

The dragon looked from Rin and their eyes fell on a familiar sight up ahead where their master walked. They could see as plain as day, a woman walking next to the master with red hair flowing in the wind and green dress billowing around her tall form. When her green eyes turned to look over her shoulder toward the dragon, they nodded their hello and she disappeared like fading smoke that swirled around Sesshomaru before disappearing near the Tenseiga.


	7. A Little Human Girl

A-Un looked away from the back of their master and looked toward their tail where the child was slowly trekking along. The dragon could smell that she was still exhausted and it flew off of her in waves, the little child had not even trying to sleep since she joined the pack some days ago. Slowly Rin blinked away the exhaustion that creeped upon her but she refused to let it take her. Every time she went to closer her eyes, the darkness was nothing but screams, blood and fire which were echoed by snarling wolves. The idea of sleep petrified her and she would rather stumble in a daze then let the grip of slumber hold her.

A small whiff of mint flowed into the nostrils of the dragon and with a small whisper of a command upon the wind, the dragon slowed to a halt and waited for the child to slowly reach them.

Sesshomaru heard his dragon come to a stop and with a gentle roll of his eyes, he turned his head to look over his shoulder and saw that the child still followed behind him. Her form screamed exhaustion as she tried desperately to keep up with his stride.

He had saved her three days ago, has she been following since then? He knew that she slogged behind him and he ultimately ignored her, even having it in his mind that she would give up and find another village to reside in. Sesshomaru snorted but felt a rush of pride at the vigor the child showed, never once complaining to him and who had not spoken a word as she gimped after him.

Rin stumbled onward and upon seeing that the dragon had stopped and so had Lord Sesshomaru, she halted as well and let her tired brown eyes fall onto the tall silver form that stared at her with cool amber. After staring at each other for a few moments, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and turned around to continue his walking. Rin went to start as well until his iron like voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Climb onto A-Un. He will carry you until we reach our destination." His tone held no room for interruption and with his back turned toward the company, he continued his way and Jaken followed behind him loyally, the little imp throwing an annoyed scowl over his shoulder toward the girl who stood in mild shock at the Lord's words.

The dragon turned both heads to stare at the little girl and after giving her soft nod they kneeled down, letting Rin slowly clamber onto the massive dragon but with her tired arms and heavily growling stomach; she had no energy to pull herself up. A-Un saw the struggle and used his massive tail to give her push onto his back, where she sat comfortably and sighed with a smile.

With Rin settled onto his saddle, A-Un picked up his pace behind his master and watched the girl from the corner of their eyes as she fought to stay awake; nodding this way and that before rapidly blinking her eyes in hopes to not catch slumber. At the moment there was nothing the dragon could do for the child but silently look over her as she fought the battle within herself quietly as they trekked toward the Western estate.

The castle of the western lands operated like it always had. The servants tended to the chores of the house, the cook prepared the meals for its occupants, the Lady of the House ran business smoothly and it seemed like every demon was content with their jobs as they lived day to day doing what they knew best; although there was one demoness whom slugged around the castle with a cloud of sadness looming over her head. Pale purple eyes that once held vibrancy were now dulled as they ghosted over the demons pacing about her with their chores; the plum eyed demoness gripped her watering can as she passed quietly through the halls; Saiya bowed her blue hued head and threw a strained smile to those who gave her one.

All the demons in the estate understood why their once fast paced and hardworking head housekeeper was so depressed. Souya, a demon who once worked under Saiya, stared at the retreating demoness as she passed the last servant and disappeared behind the doors that led to the gardens; the very gardens that were cared for by _her._ Pain struck her heart when the image of a laughing green eyed woman appeared behind her eyes and the demoness quickly shook it away before the sadness grew.

 _She_ was a friend to everyone, the first human to work among them when the Lord Taisho was alive. She was the kindest human Souya had ever met and even though she was a friend to all, her untimely and horrible death had sent Saiya into a downward spiral that not even Souya could stop and it got to the point where _her_ name was uttered no more in the house. Saiya loved that human like her own and she had died along with _her_ that night centuries ago. Everyone has grieved and mourned, accepting the fact but Saiya continued almost two hundred years later. She has had no closure. Shaking her head to clear the swelling memories of her past, Souya went back to work and spouting directions to those who could hear her.

Souya sent a silent wish for strength toward her friend before shaking her head to clear the swelling memories of her past; Souya went back to work and spouting directions to those who could hear her.

She was the Head Housekeeper now after all.

Saiya stood with a blank face as she held the watering can over the red Amaryllis blooms, watching with lidded eyes as they swayed under the water droplets with the wind. It was strange; Saiya turned her attention to another cluster of the stark red blooms and let the water fall upon them. The blooms were bright red with life and the stalk even greener than the grass around them. The time for fall was upon them, the times when the trees begin to die and certain blooms of flowers disappear for the coming months.

For two hundred years these blooms have stayed crisp with life and ever beautiful with each passing season of the year without wilting.

Saiya began to walk among them and swayed her watering can as thoughts crashed through her mind. The garden held a variety of flowers that the Lord's mother planted eons ago it seemed and each followed their scheduling of wilting for a season but then returning for their own. The red Amaryllis lilies stayed yearlong which was increasingly strange but then again it was not.

A small smile appeared upon Saiya's lips as she touched the large glittering pearl that hung around her neck and let the last of the water drain from the can.

"These were you favorites." She sighed with a nod as she held the can to her belly. "I know you have something to do with this." It was true; the red Amaryllis lilies were _her_ favorite amongst all the flowers the majestic garden held. The garden was _her_ main job but the Amaryllis's received the up-most of her attention.

Saiya stood there silently, fingering the pearl that dangled from her neck and closed her eyes; her mind was becoming weak as the last memories of the red haired woman flowed behind her eyelids like a nightmare, the nightmare long since passed but it was still so fresh and ever so vivid.

 _Saiya couldn't breathe, she couldn't think and upon seeing her dearest friend lying dead in her Lord's arms, she fell to her knees in despair and screamed out her anguish. Tears sprang from her violet eyes and she reached her arms out for the girl when Taisho stepped closer. With a choking breath, Taisho leaned down to where Saiya could snatch her away and held the body to her breast._

 _Dropping her face into the crook of the chilled neck of the human in her arms; Saiya cried and screamed and shook the limp form, praying that she would breathe and wrap her arms around the demoness with her chiming laugh. Holding the body closer she continued to pray for her friend and threw a snarl out when other servants stepped too close._

 _"I was supposed to protect her!" She wailed into the cold skin while her fingers glided through the bloodied red hair, her claws becoming drenched in the sticky fluid. "She was supposed to stay at my side!" She was heartbroken and the overwhelming flow of guilt raged over her heart like a giant wave that would never stop crashing. Gently pulling the limp girl from her tear and blood stained face, Saiya desperately tried to wipe away the red that covered_ _ **her**_ _beautiful skin, not wanting the human, even in death, to be stained but all it did was smear it over the milky flesh._

 _Taisho tried to grab the body from the sea serpent but was only greeted with a mix of wails and snarls. "Saiya please, you must let her go." His voice came out broken as his large hands wrapped themselves around the cold body and pulled it away from the red stained fingers of his head servant. Saiya's arms went up with the body and once she was removed, she could see the red that covered her arms and kimono; the blood of her best and dearest friend. Tears welled and flowed from her eyes as she covered her face, screaming out her sorrows as Souya reached down with tears of her own and lifted Saiya to her feet._

"Miss Saiya?" A call of her name shook her from her vision of guilt and pulling her hand from her wet eyes, she turned to see Souya standing before her with a slight sheen of sweat upon her skin and a pant leaving her lips.

Saiya quickly wiped her face and tucked the pearl into the front of her dress before turning and fully facing the yellow eyed snake demon.

"Yes, what is it Souya?" She asked quickly and cleared her throat to make the soreness disappear.

Souya swallowed quickly. "It's Lord Sesshomaru, he's back."

At the mention of her lord and friend's name, her heavy heart leapt with a new found joy. It has been almost sixty years since his last return to the estate and upon hearing that he was back, it lightened her mood and a smile sprang to her face.

Then Saiya noticed the look that appeared on Souya's face, it was frozen with small grin and a light to her eyes.

"He has personally requested you and you won't believe what accompanies him."

Saiya placed the forgotten watering can next to the blooms and followed Souya as she turned and began to walk into the castle where other servants were in a bustle at hearing that their Lord has finally returned.

After not receiving a quick answer, Saiya gripped the sleeve of Souya's kimono and halted her fast paced steps.

"What is accompanying him?" She asked impatiently and Souya gave her light smile.

"A little human girl."


	8. To Finally Know Her Name

Saiya was in awe; Souya was right! There behind her Lord, a little brown head poked out from behind his hakama, large chocolate doe eyes darting around quickly as she took in everything before her. What shocked Saiya the most was that this girl was holding tightly onto the fabric of his leg like a vice and there was no annoyance to his features. How interesting.

"Saiya, take her and get her properly bathed and dressed. My nose can take no more." Even then his words were softly spoken in front of the girl and with a step to his left, Saiya watched as Sesshomaru used his right arm to gently push her away from him and she let out a gasp when his left sleeve billowed to show no left arm was present.

"My lord! You're arm?" Was all Saiya could breathe out when the child took the slow steps to stand before the sea serpent demoness with a quake to her shoulders and trepidation in her eyes.

Sesshomaru shook his head and gripped at the limp sleeve. "That is unimportant at the moment. I require new armor and for her to be properly taken care of, I will be leaving as soon as I am able." With that Sesshomaru proceeded to walk toward his rooms, stopping momentarily to send a quick glance toward Rin; the two sharing something silently and then he disappeared into the massive hallways and the other servants went back to their chores.

Saiya sighed and turned her eyes onto the little human that stood before her, large brown eyes staring at the direction the Lord disappeared to with what looked like sadness in to her features. Slowly offering her hand toward the human child, Saiya smiled softly and laced it behind her back to gently start her walking toward the bath house.

Rin couldn't help but stare at the amount demons that were around her. Her Lord was the first she had seen and now there was an abundance of them! Her small brown eyes caught a glimpse of each face that passed her. The demons, once catching her eyes, offered her a smile and friendly nod of their head in her direction, it baffled the little girl. In her villages the adults always told the children that every demon was a monster that would kill on sight and to never cross their paths. She had grown up hearing horrible stories told by 'survivors' of attacks and the fear of the unknown beings grew to be astronomical.

But these demons, they have offered her nothing but kindness and passive expressions, she was even saved by possibly the most powerful demon in Japan and she held no fear towards him. The only fear she felt toward anyone were the humans that she had lived amongst, the humans that filled her head with lies and the humans that have left her scarred. No, she would never live with another human ever again and a gentle squeeze to her shoulder by the blue haired demoness confirmed it. She hated humans.

"You are mighty quiet, little one. I would love to learn your name." The demoness's voice was low and soft as it tickled her ears, forcing Rin to shoot her head up toward the glittering purple eyes that were stark against tan skin.

She watched as the demoness quietly stared at her, waiting patiently for a response with a soft smile to her red tinted lips. Was Rin ready now? She hadn't spoken a word since her parent's murder and that was over a season ago, would her throat remember how to pass words? Rin's mouth opened and closed softly as she tried to push a word from her throat, swallowing a large lump that appeared from behind her dry tongue.

"R . . . Rin. My name is Rin." Her voice was scratchy and thick, no way for a small child's voice to sound but from the time of it being unused, she sounded like she swallowed fire smoke.

Saiya was pleased to know her name and no doubt her Lord as well. Watching the girl catch a shaky breath and bringing her small hand to rub at her throat, Saiya brushed her fingers through the girl's knotted hair.

"Well Rin, It is nice to meet you and you may call me Saiya." The demoness snaked her arm around the child once more and pulled her to start walking. "Let's go get you cleaned up, hum?" With that the two disappeared into the halls that led to the steaming bath house, both holding jubilant smiles to their features that have been missed.

Sesshomaru walked stiffly amongst the gardens that bloomed to life with every color imaginable. Golden eyes couldn't help but ghost amongst them, each section of flowers holding a specific memory for him from so long ago making him halt in his tracks before the red Amaryllis lilies.

It was as clear as day, like as if the memories were playing out before him of his love tending to the blooms with the care of a sprite; her form moving amongst them melodically as she watered each individual bloom, her wavy hair falling over her shoulders like billowing flames. Blinking his golden eyes quickly, they ghosted up toward the tree that loomed over the section where a branch hung low above the lilies. His spot, he remembered. He would sit there and just watch her all day, ignoring his tutoring and other duties just to be in her presence.

That was how hard she bewitched him with her beauty and kindness.

Just as quickly as the happy memory filled his eyes, it left with a blink and he could now see himself; bloodied and feral with _her_ in his arms, lifeless and limp as he screamed out his pain and anguish. Sesshomaru's heart began to race and his palm began to quiver as the scene before his eyes replayed the darkest of moments in his life. The moment of weakness he despised and the self-loathing he felt by not being strong enough to protect her.

The personal and agonizing nightmare that the Great Lord of the Western Lands fought every day.

Sesshomaru snapped his eyes shut and shook his head, willing the memory to stop torturing him and upon opening his golden orbs, his hammering heart soothed upon seeing only the blooms at his feet. Breathing through his nose and exhaling quickly, he reached down and snapped a lily from the earth and held it gently in his fingers. The petals were stark red against his pale skin and the stalk green with so much life; just in this flower alone it brought _her_ back to him a way that was pleasant.

Holding the lily in his hands, he picked up his footing and proceeded toward his destination, weaving through the gardens silently until he reached a delicate cobble path that lead to the shaded part of the gardens. Sesshomaru halted on a shaky step as the wind blew with him, weaving through his hair and tugging upon his clothes, the thick trees casting a glittering shadow upon the blooms that required little sunlight.

Falling into a light step Sesshomaru slowly walked along the cobble path that led to the back of the gardens where many of the nightly plants nestled in the shade, away from the harsh sun that could cause them damage. It was cooler to dwell in this area as the large and thick trees blocked out most of the sun, only letting a multitude of thin light streams to peak through canopies, dotting the grass with tiny dew drops of light that appeared to be like fallen stars. The demon lord slowed his steps as the leaves were pulled from the branches with the wind, walking with the falling foliage which added more to the gardens ethereal beauty. Taking in a breath of the crisp and clean air, he released it with a sigh as he found his destination.

Sesshomaru paused with a thick air around him before a large tree that was illuminated by a perfect stream of sunlight, no doubt a spot picked by his father to lay rest to the most precious of beings. Golden eyes fell down toward the roots and saw a stone, not too large but not too small where it could be missed, carved from the smoothest of silver marble.

Swallowing a lump in his throat he never noticed was there, the demon lord fell to his knees before the stone and brushed away the leaves that covered the name of the woman who haunted him for two centuries; the one who he grew to love more than he loved himself.

 _Eavan  
the Celt of Éire._

That was all that was written and all that should be written. The carvings were delicate as his eyes ghosted over the words many times, engraving the script into his mind. Golden eyes stared dully at the stone that glittered when a beam of the sun hit it, adding to its beauty but it could never match hers; nothing ever could. With the lily still held gently in his palm, Sesshomaru brought it forward and laid right side up upon the side of the stone, the flower leaning against it as if the bloom was in mourning.

With his arm falling limply to his knee, Sesshomaru stared at the stone for some time, forgetting how much time was spent until a voice wracked through him like a jolt of ice.

"I had a feeling I would find you here, son." The cool voice of his mother graced his ears like a chill, forcing a sigh to break through from the Lord's lips.

Sesshomaru stood stiffly and turned to eye his mother from over his shoulder. "What are you doing here."

His mother smirked at the how the question was spoken as not a question but a command and raised her hand to lie over her heart. "My dear boy, is that how you say hello to your mother? Ungrateful pup." His mother pouted and stared down her son as he stood fiercely over the stone, she guessed was of the human woman who was killed some years ago and waited for him to speak. He offered her no other word.

"I see, you refuse to show your only weakness even to your mother, how insulting and here I was bringing my respects." Her tone slapped salt onto his ancient wound and low snarl erupted from his lips as he turned to walk past her.

"You don't know the meaning of respect." He growled and turned to face her. "You are in the presence of the Western Lord, you better learn to show it soon, _mother_." He spat the word out but it held no affect as his mother laughed at her son.

"Drop the bravado boy; I was merely insulted that you didn't come visit me upon your return." Mother feigned the pain of her feelings and she continued to hold her hand over her heart, a pout forming upon her lips as her golden eyes stared Sesshomaru down.

"I had more pressing matters to attend to." The words came out clipped and he went to side step his mother but she in turn stepped before him with a look of disappointment to her features.

"I don't think weeping over a stone is concerned as 'pressing matters', pup." She taunted as she walked up to her son and stood in his line of vision. "In actuality you do have more pressing matters and slumping around to the memory of a low life human is not one of them, son." She could see the red seeping into his golden eyes and dropped her smirk, which turned into a pitiful frown but still she pressed on.

"She's been dead and gone for two centuries, Sesshomaru. You must move past this." She spoke quietly. "She was a human, a passing flicker of a life that is always short. She would have died sooner or later compared to you." At the end of her tyrant her words grew softer but the bluntness had struck a chord in Sesshomaru that a low snarl ripped through as he squared up upon his mother, dwarfing her stature with his size.

His mother stared at him impassively as her son continued to snarl and his eyes continued to bleed red, shocking his mother into forcing her own eyes to bleed as well. Soon both mother and son were snarling and tried to dwarf each other with their power until Sesshomaru's snarling ceased and eyes returned to gold. Tenseiga pulsed gently at his side, recalling his fury and calming his racing heart, earning a raised eyebrow from his mother as her eyes ghosted toward the pulsing Tenseiga.

She watched as her son physically calmed and with no sideways glance, Sesshomaru pushed past his mother and disappeared upon the cobble path back toward the castle. Mother crossed her arms and let a proud smile spread across her face toward her retreating pup.

"You were right, Taisho. I just had to see for myself." Silently she turned and stood over the stone that her eyes ghosted over a number of times before she bowed low and offered a small prayer and a soft whisper of _"Keep him safe for me."_ With that Mother stood and clapped her hands twice softly before following the path her son walked and made her way toward the castle.

Rin sighed happily into the large ornate mirror as Saiya finished tying the thin green obi around her small waist. She reveled in the cleanliness of her hair that gave off the scent of clean rain and how smooth her skin felt upon being scrubbed. Rin turned to face Saiya as she continued to adjust the new white and orange checkered kimono, fixing the collar to fit properly and smoothed out whatever imperfection she could find.

"There now, I think you're finished. How do you feel?" Saiya asked as she watched the smile never leave the little girl's face, making the demoness not lose her own as she gathered Rin's hair to the side and secured it with a band.

"Happier." Was all she said before enveloping the demoness into a tight hug that shocked Saiya for a moment but soon she fell into it and hugged the child back.

"Well I am very glad. Come, let's get ready to go find some lunch." With that Saiya stood and began to pick up the bits of fabric that was cut away from the kimono and all the supplies she had strewn about and walked around the large bedroom to place everything back in its place.

Rin watched Saiya as she picked up but soon her eyes were falling around the room, taking in the large gold and red decorated bed, the high ceilings and the large closet that stood regally in the corner. She had never seen a room so beautiful! She continued in her gazing until a small _click_ caught her attention. Turing in a small circle her eyes fell upon a large door, equally the size of a tall tree that was cracked open just a little bit like it were pushed open with a small gust of wind.

Rin turned to see that Saiya was placing the cloth away with her back turned, allowing Rin to hastily tip toe toward the door and push it open further. With the light flowing into the room from the large open windows, she could easily see into the room that appeared to be a large closet but no clothes were inside. Rin looked up toward the ceiling to see cob webs forming and dust floating in the rays of the sun, deeming that this place hasn't been opened in a while.

Holding the sleeve of her new kimono to her nose, Rin continued toward the back of the closet where it was just a tad darker but she could make out the outlines of items that were large and squared. With a heave and small grunt, Rin grabbed an object and pushed it toward a light ray and saw that it was a large canvas. Brown eyes ghosting over the stretched cloth and wood, Rin gulped down a large lump upon seeing the ghastly claw marks that marred the obviously beautiful painting.

Tilting her head to the side she grabbed one more and then another, soon seeing that a majority of the paintings were destroyed by fearsome claw strikes that obscured whatever the image may have been. Seeing that all the paintings she could find were destroyed, she turned to leave the closet until something creaked and fell behind her, scaring the ever living life out of the child and sending her into a heap upon the floor. With Rin scattering to her feet and shuffling back a few steps, she held her chest as she looked to see what had fallen.

Another canvas from what she could see from the wooden beams of the back. Sucking a calming breath into her heart and trying to still its erratic beating, Rin gripped the edge of the large painting and heaved it up to lean against the wall. When the canvas was upright, Rin gripped the side and pushed it into the ray of light and sucked in another breath but this was of pure shock.

This painting wasn't destroyed, it wasn't marred by any means as it was in such pristine condition but that was not what froze Rin in her spot. It was the image that was painted upon the canvas. It was the face of a beautiful woman with deep green eyes that even from the painting; you could see emotion dancing through them. Her hair was long and took up most of the canvas space as it curled and framed her freckled face with its firey hues that was stark against her pale skin. Rin's eyes fell to the woman's lips and saw that they were painted into a smile, not a happy or sad one but a smile that brought a light to her face and gave the painting life.

It was her.

Rin continued to stare at the woman in the painting and felt tears prickle to her eyes. It was the red haired lady from the woods and she was just as beautiful as Rin imagined she would be. She never could catch a glimpse of the woman's face but here she was looking right at her, the woman who saved her countless times and led her to Lord Sesshomaru. It was then Rin burst into tears before the painting and fell to her knees.

Saiya finished putting everything away and turned around with a smile. "Okay Rin, Let's go . . ." Saiya's voice left her upon seeing an empty room and her heart filled with panic. She was just here! She had her back turned for no more than a few moments! "Rin?!" She called and went to run out of the room until a faint sound of crying hit her ears.

"Rin! Where are you!" she called out and spun around the room until her purple eyes fell upon the open door to the closet and her heart sunk. Taking small steps, Saiya gently padded toward the door and opened it wider and saw that all the paintings, which were destroyed by her grieving Lord, pushed into the light but what stopped her heart was the painting that Rin sat before.

Sadness crept up into her heart when she saw Rin sitting before the one painting that hurt her the most to look at. She hadn't laid eyes on it in such a long time but upon seeing the face of her friend, it sent her heart into a frenzy of emotion.

"Rin." She choked out and reached for the little girl. "Let's go, please."

"Who is she?" She asked without a single glance toward the demoness that held a shaking hand toward her.

Saiya shook her head and let the tears fall. "She's no one, please let's go."

"She's someone if you're crying." Rin looked at the demoness with tears of her own and watched as Saiya pulled her hands to her chest and ignored the tears that flowed down her cheeks, making her eyes appear a more vibrant shade of purple.

"Let's go, Rin." Her tone held no room for argument and she turned to leave the large closet until the child's small voice stopped her in her tracks and stopped her heart.

"I've seen her, Saiya. Please tell me who she is." Rin begged the demoness and stood to her feet to stand before the painting that Saiya refused to look at. "Miss Saiya please, she's why I'm here."

Saiya shook her head vigorously and turned to shoot a look toward the child. "There is no way you've seen her, Rin." Saiya breathed out through clenched teeth and upon seeing the recoil of the little girl, she willed herself to calm down. "Rin, she's been dead for centuries. There's no way that you've seen her. It's impossible."

Rin looked back toward the painting and just stared at it with softness to her eyes that shocked even Saiya.

"She saved my life. I've heard her speak and I've heard her sing. She's not from here I know that, her voice held an accent I've never heard before." Rin walked over to Saiya and grasped her hands and held them tight. "Please tell me who she is."

Saiya closed her eyes and pulled Rin to stand before the painting and for the first time in centuries, she gazed upon it with not sadness in her heart but happiness upon seeing her friends face once more. With a deep sigh and her purple eyes moving from the painting to look upon Rin, she began to explain.

"Her name was Eavan and she was dear friend of mine." A smile appeared upon Saiya's face and turned to look at the painting.

"Was she kind?" Rin asked as her eyes never left the painting, wanting to have the image of the red haired lady burned into her mind.

Saiya nodded and let a shaky breath through her lips. "So very kind, she had no ill will in her soul at all. She was the gentlest human I've ever met."

Rin nodded and agreed with the words of the demoness, she was very kind and soon another question appeared in her mind. "Who painted this, if you don't mind me asking? It's beautifully done."

Saiya went rigid but soon relaxed and decided that it wouldn't hurt Rin to know a little something about the Demon Lord. "Lord Sesshomaru did. He was quite the artist in his younger years but not so much these days. When she died he never painted again, he never saw the reason to."

The memory of Sesshomaru returning a few days after her death in his feral and frenzied state was a sight to behold; he destroyed everything that he touched. Walls of the castles were crumbled, claw marks littered shoji screens and soon his fury took its toll upon the room that was once hers. Everything was obliterated by his grief and no one could stop it but to let him continue until he was spent. Saiya watched over him while he howled and wreaked havoc, her heart too pained to offer him solace.

"Who was she to Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked but upon that question Saiya sucked in a breath before sighing and patted the child's head softly.

"They were very close friends and it would be best not to speak of her in his presence." With that, Saiya grasped the painting and gently turned it around and leaned it upon the back wall of the closet.

"Now." Saiya started as she wiped her face quickly of the tears she had shed. "Let's go find something for lunch. I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru should be leaving soon." Saiya ushered Rin from the closet and gently shut the door and walked away without a glance back.

Rin stood and stared at the door for a moment longer before turning and following the demoness out of the room. Unbeknownst to the two, a green dressed figured followed after them with firey hair billowing around her tall form with her steps. A small smile graced her features as she caught up to Rin and Saiya before falling into step behind them.


	9. An Old Promise From a Fading Memory

_~Several Months Later_

So he had come this far, has he? Sesshomaru breathed in the saltiness of the sea, letting it fill his being with the scent that was always familiar to him. For a demon of such caliber and fearsome power, he was utterly exhausted. He would never admit it, not ever; wanting to push his limits as far as they could go but this quest for Naraku was wearing him thin.

That piece of filth. Sesshomaru sent a glare down toward the crashing waves that beat against the cliff side, the sounds reverberating in his ears and sending thumps of power into his being. This was where he found solace and the small gift of peace. For centuries when his mind was troubled, it was sea side cliffs he found himself upon. His body bringing him to these places like it was a muscle memory, like his heart believed that someone would be here waiting for him.

An old promise from a fading memory.

Tenseiga, obviously sensing its master's weariness, began to pulsate against his hip lightly in tune with the waves and with a sigh he grasped the hilt, holding it tightly and turned to set his focus on his company.

A-Un sat lazily amongst the grass with their eyes closed lightly in relaxation, the loyal beast keeping his senses sharp for any oncoming danger. Rin, _his_ little Rin was happily skipping amongst the large bed of flowers that bore many different colors, finding bliss in plucking as many as she could while Jaken stood off to the side with an ever watchful eye on the young human.

Light of a smile sparkled in the demon lords eyes as he watched his little ward skip amongst the blooms, her brown eyes scanning the flowers as if looking for the perfect one to pick but what caught his attention was that with each flower she would grasp, she would immediately turn toward the edge of the cliff and hold the flower up as if showing someone.

Golden eyes keenly watched as she turned around with a large smile and added the flower to her already growing bundle, soon reaching down and running her hands over them until her eyes fell on a red daisy and immediately plucked it and ran to the cliff edge. Sesshomaru continued to stare as she held the flower up for a moment before smiling brightly and sitting down, her legs swinging over the edge.

What a strange child.

Rin happily swung her feet over the cliff while mindful of not getting to close as she placed the bundle between herself and a pool of green fabric. Looking up and offering her best smile, her heart beamed when a pair of green eyes found her own and offered an equally charming grin. Eavan had been appearing to her more often as of late; not like Rin was complaining, she enjoyed the company that she offered as well as the safety she felt in the older woman's presence.

Since finding the paintings at her Lords castle and learning just a small bit of information about the deceased human, Rin had been able to see her every so often during her travels with Lord Sesshomaru. Rin looked up from her lap to stare at her lord as he sat against a stone at the cliff edge, golden eyes ever staring toward the endless sea. She was indebted to the powerful demon, he brought her back to life when he didn't have to, he brought her to his home and she was cared after when she didn't need to be. He didn't have to do everything he did for her but yet he still did and no one had ever done so much for her.

Rin looked from her Lord and up toward the red haired woman that sat at her side, her green eyes staring just as intently toward Sesshomaru with what looked like sadness in her orbs. Rin cocked her head and stared at the woman, thoughts and questions swirling through her mind that she wanted to ask but she knew better.

Saiya told her that she and Lord Sesshomaru were close friends and that was all she needed to know. Rin understood when not to pry but she couldn't help but be curious about why Eavan was here like she was another being amongst them and why only she could see her, she also didn't speak very much which Rin could understand

In time, Saiya had said, in time she was sure Rin would know everything. Reaching down she plucked a pinkish colored Daisy that seemed to glitter in the sunlight of the late afternoon, holding it gingerly before putting it back and searched for another flower to pick up.

With the flowers piled at their sides, Eavan lifted up a transparent hand and let it ghost through the petals like they weren't there at all, her flesh not making contact nor moving the flowers from their positions on the ground. Rin looked up from the pale hand to see that an expression of sadness took over the red haired lady's fair features, her eyes becoming even greener than they were, looking almost like glass.

Eavan moved her eyes from the little girl to stare at her love who was seated upon a boulder at the edge of the cliff. A sad smile reached her lips as she floated to her feet and placed her palm just barely upon Rin's cheek before silently gliding toward her demon as he rose from the boulder to stand at the cliff edge.

She knew that he couldn't sense her, he didn't have the power like his father did to be able to speak upon spirits and it had made her heart hurt for so long. She couldn't speak to him, she couldn't touch him, she couldn't make his eyes see her but still she never strayed far from his side.

Since her death so long ago she couldn't leave him, not in the state he was in.

He used to be so kind, gentle and so curious of everything around him. He held a wonder about him that had captured her since the first day they met in the gardens she kept for the Lord Taisho. A smile lit her up her doleful features as memories from their past together swirled behind her eyes; the years she so wished to return to and begin all over again.

Yet they could not and never will.

After the battle of the estate and the arrow striking her down, he had lost himself, a darkness opening in him that not even the brightest light could quench. Sesshomaru had lost his humanity, his wonder and benevolent nature that night and it destroyed her even in death.

Tears sprang from her eyes and glittered down her cheeks as she set her gaze upon Sesshomaru. His eyes never strayed from the crashing waves and she could see the thoughts whirling through his mind; what he was thinking she did not know but it was in this moment that she saw how tired he actually looked. His eyes were duller than she remembered and lines of age began to appear upon his face from his frozen scowl. He wasn't the fresh adolescent demon that she remembered; no, he was now a mature and battle worn man who has seen his fair share and he was nowhere near finished. Not just yet.

Eavan reached out and went to place her hand upon his back but watched as like every time before, her fingers slipped through him like he were but a water reflection and it made the tears spring with more power. She just wanted to touch him. A sob heaved past her throat painfully. She wanted to speak to him. She tried again and watched as her fingers glided through his cheek, his expression never changing and his eyes unseeing of her. She just wanted him. Dropping her hand back to her side, she stood quietly beside him and listened as the waves again beat against the cliff side.

It was then a smile broke through her tears. So he did remember? Looking from her loves stoic features, she stepped forward and glanced down at the bluest of oceans and watched as the waves broke against the cliff, a roar sounding powerfully from each strike.

It reminded her of her homeland of green, her village upon a cliff that overlooked the sea. It was like she could see her mother and father, so in love and so happy as they stood at the edge arm in arm while watching the many sunrises and sunsets they shared through their years. It was their spot, their haven on land that was all their own.

She and Sesshomaru shared them as well.

" _Meet me where the cliffs greet the sea."_

She said those words to him when they wanted peace, when they wanted each other, when they wanted to just be together. Her parents would say the same thing to one another. The sobs were more powerful now as she relived those happiest of her short memories with him, the precious moments of time they shared together and the love they showed each other each more passionate than the last. Those were the memories that kept her going, those memories she held dear as she fought to rid him his darkness. She would not pass on until he was the demon she fell in love with once more.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin's voice broke both of them out of their thoughts as the little girl came running toward the towering demon with her hands behind her back and a smile spread wide across her face. Rin sent a beaming grin toward her Lord as she rocked on her heels, waiting for him to say something first before she showed him her gift.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and turned full to face his little ward. "What is it, Rin?"

With a hop of excitement, Rin snatched her arms out from behind her to hold up a very lopsided and quickly thrown together wreath of the flowers she had picked. Sesshomaru raised both eyebrows now as he looked upon the wreath of many colored blooms, the hues mixing together so brightly that it sent a small twinge of a headache through his brow. He watched as the smile never left the little girls face while she held the wreath out gently toward the demon lord.

"I, uh, made it for you, Lord Sesshomaru. I just learned how to do it so this is my first one." Rin shuffled from one foot to the other, kicking up a little bit of dirt as a small flush appeared upon her cheeks.

As if he were hit by a blow from a blade, the demon lord faltered a fraction as he watched the little girl thumb a leaf that was poking from the wreath. She made it for him? Is that so? Slowly his shocked expression relaxed and turned to stand right before the little girl, who had dropped her gaze down toward her left foot which was toeing the dirt.

She had been with him for several months since he left the castle for his quest. He had wanted her to stay with Saiya, to leave her in a place where she would be safe and well cared for but the little girl had refused as well as Saiya.

" _She is precious, my lord; a gem that has been sent to you from someone just as precious. Please, remember that and keep her safe."_

" _She would be safer here where she would be protected and cared for. My quest shouldn't be hindered by the welfare of a human child."_

 _"That may be true my lord but she is smart and a survivalist, she would do less than hinder your quest. You saved her life and she holds you highly to her, I'm sure one day you will too."_

Blinking quickly and shooting a look down toward Rin, he saw that her shoulders had slumped and she had begun to turn around to walk away.

"Rin." He called gently and brown eyes darted around to throw a glassy look toward his golds. Slowly he held his palm out toward the little girl and quickly she had gotten the notion and skipped back toward him and placed the wreath in his waiting hand.

Sesshomaru wrapped his claws around the extremely delicate weaving and just held it, eyes wandering through the flowers and wrapped stems that were bursting from their knots. It was not the most beautiful thing he's ever seen but one look upon how proud she was of it and how he was her first thought to gift it to, it was more precious than beautiful.

"I will treasure it, Rin. Thank you." Was all he said before he gave her an approving nod and turned to look at the sea once more while Rin beamed up at the back of her Lord before running toward her pile of extra flowers, wanting to make another wreath for one more person.

Sesshomaru turned his eyes to look at the flowers his palm, his finger gracing over the petals softly and let a small ghost of a smile reach his lips. Saiya was right; she was precious and another human being that he didn't deserve to have in his life. Doing his best with only one arm, he gently opened the front of his kimono and slipped the small wreath into the silk and folded it back to hide the flowers amongst his armor. He spoke only the truth, he would treasure it for as long as he could.

Eavan watched the exchange with her heart filling to the brim with emotions. Rin, a little human girl, was able to send a large crack through the wall he had built around himself. Yes, slowly but surely he was becoming his old self. Slowly he was becoming the demon she had fallen in love with so long ago. Closing her eyes lightly and lifting her nose to the wind, Tenseiga gave one more gentle pulse and she shimmered away.

Sesshomaru, feeling the last pulse from Tenseiga hit his hip, it was decided that they must move on with their journey. Placing his hand upon the hilt of the silent sword, Sesshomaru turned toward his pack and began pacing toward them. A-Un stood when they sensed their master moving and followed behind him as he called for Jaken, the imp standing from his spot amongst the bed of flowers to run toward his Lord.

"Yes Milord, what is it?" He asked with a bow before staring up toward the massive demon.

"The crystal the wind sorceress gave you, we will use it to find where the scum keeps its heart." With that Sesshomaru began walking toward the lip of the forest and disappeared with his company following behind him and the waves sending one last thundering crash as the cliff side was empty once more.


	10. To Protect His Own

Over the span of two days, Sesshomaru has seen no changes in the crystal that was given to him by the wind sorceress. Looking over his shoulder and seeing Jaken hold it above his head, turning from one direction to the other, the little imp saw that the crystal never pulsed nor glowed. What was he missing? Surely the wind demoness wouldn't betray him and give him false information on how to locate Naraku's heart. No, she valued her freedom over obeying the dirty half demon.

"Jaken, lower the crystal." He called over his shoulder, annoyed by the actions of the imp. "You won't find anything here." At hearing his master's orders, Jaken lowered his arm much to the amusement of Rin and placed the crystal back in his robes.

"My Lord, it was showing signs no more than a week ago. Why would it not be working now?" Jaken asked as he fell back into step with Sesshomaru, looking up toward the massive demon who continued to gaze ahead.

"The Fuyoheki is moving. It does not linger in one place for long." With that Sesshomaru picked up his pace. He could sense a powerful demonic aura all around them, every time the wind blew he smelt it and it was driving him mad. He needed to find it, he wanted to end it but he could never pinpoint exactly where it came from.

It just kept moving.

"Um, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin called from atop A-Un softly and once Sesshomaru turned, he saw that she was holding a hand over belly and slight blush to her cheeks as a growl sounded, signaling her hunger.

Looking around and seeing that they were entering a large span of woods, he sent his eyes toward Rin again before nodding his permission and walked over to a tree to rest against. He knew she never took too long to find food and besides, he saw that she hasn't eaten much this day. Rin saw him lean his head against the trunk and close his eyes lightly, showing that he would wait for her; so with a smile, she hoped off A-Un and ran into the woods to find something to eat.

Rin skipped along the forest floor, following the main path that she found upon entering and looking everywhere for a sign of something she could eat. With brown eyes darting around at every bush she encountered, Rin inspected the berries that littered the front of them and saw that they were covered with grapes! With mouthwatering and swift fingers, Rin plucked as many as she could and popped a couple into her mouth; relishing the fresh taste that quelled her stomach.

Stuffing several handfuls into the front pocket of her kimono, Rin cradled the grapes and began to look for anymore berries for her to pick and upon finding a bush with strawberries and cherries, she began to mentally kick herself for not bringing her draw string bag to fill.

"This will have to do I suppose." She mumbled to herself and began to snatch handful after handful of the fruit from bushes and stuffed them into her kimono and soon it was so full that she had to cradle the bundling fabric like it were a babe in her arms.

Steadily falling into step in hopes of not dropping her food, Rin made her way down the path back toward Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken, hardly holding in the excitement of showing them what luck she had in finding something to eat so quickly! With a smile to her lips and a perk in her step, Rin picked up the pace and soon was lightly jogging through the woods and soon she found herself coming upon the opening she entered from but stopped cold when she heard a voice behind her.

"Well, well. Look what we have here boys." The sound of a raspy voice chilled her bones and made her knees quake. Slowly she turned around and instantly her arms fell and every fruit she held in her kimono fell free to her feet with soft little thumps. They were demons. Five boar demons were standing before her with claws flexing and eyes bearing down on her intently.

The demons all smirked and chuckled upon seeing the silent girl shaking before them. "What is this? Cat got your tongue little miss?" The leader, a dark red boar in low status armor, sent her a smirk that froze Rin to her core and could only watch silently as they all howled and clapped upon hearing their leaders joke but then soon their attention was back on her.

"Say boys? What do you think we should do with this young woman?" The leader asked and a boar with long curling tusks smacked his lips and took a threatening step toward the shaking girl.

"We could keep her boss; she's so youthful and full of life. I would love to see her face when I take it." Eruptions of hollers and cheers hit her ears like nails and the tears finally decided to prickle behind her brown orbs. Shakily, Rin took a step back and soon another but could only stare as the boars all surrounded her with evil looks and gleaming eyes.

Opening her mouth as wide as she could she willed her voice to yell out for her Lord, his name already on her tongue but her voice betrayed her and only a startled yelp came through when her foot connected with a root and she soon found herself looking up toward the evilest of demon faces and covered her own with her shaking hands.

"Right where we want her boys, right where we – Oh what's this?" She heard the leader's voice change from its intimidated tone to that of confusion and without even opening her eyes, she felt a whoosh of fabric at her back and her heart leaped with joy.

Sliding her hands from her eyes and craning her head up to look at her savior she saw that it was not Lord Sesshomaru like she was expecting. Standing just as regally behind the small girl, stark green eyes sent the nastiest of glares toward the demons, hair of firey hues billowed around her scowling face and the emerald shade of her skirt swayed in the quickening air.

Eavan was here and the spirit oozed her anger toward the boar demons that it sent a chill even through Rin.

The demons took a small step back and drew their weapons upon seeing the woman appear behind the quaking girl they targeted. Saying nothing toward the group of boars, they watched as the red haired woman stepped over the small child to stand before her protectively sending a look of challenge toward the men who held their swords toward her.

The leader scoffed at the woman and took a step forward. "Demons do not fear human women; we'll make you cower before us, wench!" He seethed and spat upon her face and immediately took a step back once he saw his acid saliva pass through her like empty air.

She said nothing, only staring at them with bright green eyes and watched as they grew unsettled by her presence.

"She's a witch, boss!" A boar wearing an eye patch yelled and charged to strike the woman with his pointed hoof but before he could hit her shoulder, the woman cocked her arm and thrust the boar back toward his group and to fumble to the dirt.

Now the leader backed away and raised his sword to stare down the still silent woman. "She didn't even touch him. What are you, wench?!"

Still she said nothing but she turned her head to look over her shoulder toward Rin, who was still upon the ground frozen in fear. Brown eyes met green and Eavan nodded toward the girl, giving her a command even though her lips never moved.

" _Call for him, Rin. He is almost here."_

Turning her gaze back toward the now cowering demons, she sent one last seething glare which froze the lowly boars with a quaking fear and disappeared with a shimmer that passed the trees like smoke. Once Rin saw the faces of the demons, her voice returned to her and she finally let her yell pass through and echo upon the wind.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She screamed with all her might that it startled the demons into faltering but before they could gather themselves and charge at the little girl, a blur of silver crashed into them and sent them colliding into the trees and skidding amongst the gravel.

Rin uncovered her face from the flurry of dust and saw that Lord Sesshomaru was there standing before her, legs spread battle ready and claws glowing green with a snarl thrown toward the only demon who was rising to their feet.

Red eyes watched as the leader of the five boars rose to his feet, blood splashing to the ground from his wounds and soon saw that his comrades were lying dead upon the ground with faces of fear permanently plastered on their faces.

The leader sucked in a breath into his pain graced lungs and could only stare at the large demon man that stood before him. Silver hair swayed violently, eyes seethed in red and claws glowing a vibrant green as the demon took several threatening steps forward; grasping the leader's throat and hoisting him up where his feet never touched the ground.

"You don't deserve life, _vermin._ None of you do." Sesshomaru seethed and squeezed the boar's neck and relished in his sputters and choked pleas. These demons, these were the ones he hated the most. He enjoyed only killing demons and other humans who took life for their own pleasure and gain. He's seen first handedly what these types of filth could do, what they could take away and not care who it belonged to. They valued their life's pleasure only and he enjoyed ripping it away.

With his claws digging into the flesh of the boar's neck, he let the poison slowly seep through and flow through his veins, earning a sputtering cough and gurgle which sent a joy like no other through Sesshomaru's system. He loved every painstaking moment, he relished in the dying light in this demons eyes but before he could completely take the life away, a light tug on his person snapped his concentration.

Red eyes lowered toward his left sleeve and instantly became gold again upon seeing the frightened face of Rin looking up toward him. The tears that she had been holding were now flowing down her cheeks and her grip shaky upon his empty sleeve sent even more desire through him to end this low class demon's life but before he could finally snap the boar demons neck, Tenseiga pulsed against him.

With Rin looking up toward him silently and Tenseiga pulsing with a force, Sesshomaru poured as much of his poison into the begging demon before ultimately dropping the sputtering boar and stepped before Rin once more to send a glower toward the heavy breathing vermin. Stomping a booted foot to the armor clad chest and earning a heaving gasp; Sesshomaru bared his fangs and let his eyes seethe red once more.

"Enjoy what little life you have left, I will not have my hands stained by _your_ blood." Pushing his heel further into his sternum, Sesshomaru backed off and guided Rin away back toward their camp, leaving the remaining boar demons to die upon the forest floor.

Rin has seen Sesshomaru do terrible things in the many, many months she's been with him. Terrible things that were done in the sake of keeping their little group safe but it never stopped the fear that would pulse through her; she just couldn't help it. Looking up toward the heavy footed demon, she saw that his eyes were back to gold but the scowl never left his face. He was angry, not at her she understood but he was angry. He always got angry when he had to come and save her, like he battled with himself of the 'what if's'. What if he didn't make it in time? What if she was dead when he got there?

It was a constant battle within him.

"Lord Sesshomaru. . ." She spoke softly the first words since he had come to her rescue and waited penitently for him to reply.

Sesshomaru heard her small voice and turned his frustrated eyes down to the little girl at his side, seeing brown orbs looking up at him that quelled his rising anger. He should have known better than to let her run off alone in such an unfamiliar place. He should have known better than to close his eyes and throw his guard off, he would have been able to smell those demons as well as her fear.

No, he would not be weak again.

"Yes Rin, what is it?" He asked just as softly and paused his fast pacing. Rin halted beside him and continued to stare at her Lord before grasping his empty sleeve, fisting the silk tightly and sucking in a breath that sent calm through her.

"Thank you for coming for me, I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you." She held no more tears but he could hear the sadness in her voice. Sighing softly and using his right hand, he placed his palm upon her head and gave it a light pat before sliding his palm down her hair and to fall back to his side.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Those demons learned what happens when they threaten someone from my company." Shooting his head to the right to stare at a cluster of trees, Sesshomaru dashed through the trunks with claws ready and before Rin could call out to him, a loud swipe of his claws sent birds fleeing from their nest.

Quietly Rin waited and before she could try and call for her Lord once more, Sesshomaru appeared through the trees and held out two skinned rabbits toward the little human. Rin's mouth watered at the sight of the large rabbits and saw that there was enough meat on them for her to dry and hold onto. Taking the Rabbits and sending an affectionate smile toward her Lord, she quickly thanked him.

"Let's go, we still have a ways to travel. This should suffice for a couple of days."

With a nod he turned around and began to walk back to the camp with a skipping and singing child trailing behind him as well as a green dressed woman who followed silently, who sent a beaming smile of her own toward the demon she loved so.


	11. The Free Wind

"My Lord!' Jaken squawked which forced the group to fall to a stop. Sesshomaru quietly turned his head to stare at the green imp who was holding the crystal close to his face, his eyes rolling over it before running up to his Lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru, the aura from the crystal is weakening. That can only mean that Naraku's heart is somewhere nearby." Jaken looked up toward Sesshomaru and saw that his face remained impassive as his golden eyes scanned around the ravine they were in.

Since the incident with the boar demons some days ago, Sesshomaru had been on edge as well as Tenseiga. The sword had been in a state of unrest, jostling and pulsing to where even when he grasped its hilt, Tensiega still continued to act up.

" _Something is wrong, Tenseiga."_ He thought as closed his eyes and breathed in deep, willing the sword to calm. _"There is something amiss and you know it."_ He knew there was something wrong, something that wasn't right and the sword just knew it. Even he could feel that there was a change in the _wind_ and it didn't sit right with him; not at all.

"Oh look Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin's calling broke his train of thought and the demon lord lifted his head from the sword to look at his young ward, which had her arm raised and pointing at something in the distance. "There is a cave up ahead!"

Following her small pointing hand Sesshomaru did indeed see a cave on the face of the cliff but something wasn't right. Inhaling deeply his hair prickled and a growl settled in his chest. _That scent._ Removing his hand from Tenseiga, he gripped the hilt of the Tokijin with white knuckles. There was something there, something that smelled like rot and miasma; he could recognize that stench anywhere.

"Jaken, take Rin and stand back now!" He called and gathered as much demonic energy he could and swiftly slashed his sword free from its sheath. Like a swift ball of lightening, his _dragon wave_ attack flew toward the mountain face, blasting it away into rubble and revealing what he knew was hiding.

There, standing in the swiftly dissipating cloud, was Moryomaru himself. Sesshomaru scowled at his newest form, easily recognizing the spiked green shell as the armor of the turtle demon, Meioju. The impressive demon stood to its full height, attempting to dwarf the demon lord with a smirk.

"So, you're Inuyasha's older brother hmm?" Moryomaru inched closer to Sesshomaru and received a thrill from the scowl that shuddered through the demon lord.

"I've never considered that half demon to be my brother. Although you knowing that information leads me to believe that you are Naraku's heart, are you not?" Readying into a battle stance, Sesshomaru raised his sword toward the towering demon who only continued to smirk.

"Now, now how rude is this? Wielding your sword before greeting me? You'll regret that." Moryomaru readied himself for the attacks he knew was coming and shuddered upon soon feeling the strong demonic energy that he would absorb.

"I highly doubt that. The only thing you will be regretting is uttering that half demons name in my presence!" With a swift stroke of his arm, Sesshomaru sent a large blast of his _dragon wave_ toward the chuckling demon but only a growl came forth upon seeing his attack halt before Moryomaru and soon be absorbed.

With no other choice, Sesshomaru charged Moryomaru and swung his blade upon the raised armored arm of the demon and watched as his Tokijin bounced away like it were nothing but a plank of wood. _His armor._ Sesshomaru growled and leapt away before another large arm could strike him. " _My Tokijin cannot even pierce it."_ Upon seeing yet another arm swing to strike him down, Sesshomaru again slashed at the appendage only to see it bounce back once more.

With a frustrated yell Sesshomaru jumped away and unleashed another _dragon wave_ hurdling toward the demon but just as the times before, the attack halted and soon disappeared inside the chuckling demon. Landing to his feet and holding his sword before him, Sesshomaru snarled at Moryomaru who only continued to be amused.

"Good, keep swinging that sword of yours. In time I will have absorbed all of your demonic energy!"

Sesshomaru was growing tired of this and with a large leap he sent yet another _dragon wave_ attack, larger than the last ones and could only marvel as that too was swallowed by Moryomaru, the demon pulsing with all the stolen energy that it even set Sesshomaru on edge.

The large demon stood straight over Sesshomaru and raised his hands, forming a circling ring of energy that wiped up a cyclone around the Ravine. "I shouldn't let you have all the fun, let's put use to this demonic energy that you have bestowed upon me!" With a loud yell the energy was released and sent hurdling toward the demon lord.

 _Curse this wretch!_ Sesshomaru thought as he dodged each ball of energy, leaping and jumping away before the attack could fully hit him. Leaping to the side and avoiding a large blast of energy, he saw Moryomaru ready another attack that was soon sent spiraling toward him. With a yell Sesshomaru called upon is _Dragon Strike_ and blasted it toward the oncoming attack, the two meeting and sending an explosion of dust in to the air.

 _Nows my chance!_ With a leap he charged through the dust and swung his Tokijin as hard as he could against the shell, hearing a loud crack upon the blade that momentarily worried the young Lord but what worried him the most was that upon the Tokijin striking the shell, the silent Tenseiga let loose a powerful pulse. Sesshomaru was startled and lost his grip which allowed Moryomaru to grasp him midair. Tenseiga let loose one more powerful pulse before abruptly falling silent and the feeling of something disappearing filled his being and made his heart race.

"It won't work Sesshomaru, I shall now absorb your delicious demonic energy." Moryomaru chuckled and gripped the demon lord tighter with his tentacles. "There is no sense in prolonging this any longer; time for you to die."

Sesshomaru could only glare at the large demon but when he felt Tenseiga no longer pulse, he knew that something was about to happen.

He just didn't know what.

Kagura whimpered as she trudged along the soft white flowers, her red stained fingers holding tight against her wound that continued to bleed. Red eyes could only shed quiet tears as her vision began to blur and her footing becoming shaky.

Was this what she wanted, was this the freedom she so longed for? To die painfully amongst flowers all alone? With a sharp cry and her knees quaking from under her, Kagura let her body crumple and fall to the ground which was ultimately stained with her blood and the white flowers shading to red.

"Why. . . Is my body F. . . Failing me?" She cried as she dropped her stained hand to her lap and watched as fresh blood seeped through her kimono and fall upon the flowers. Blurry red eyes looked from one wound to the other and saw that she was losing blood quicker than she could heal it, her heart and energy spent from exhaustion.

" _My wound has re-opened. . . I can't heal it anymore."_ Red lips parted with a gasp when a severe jolt of pain shot through her chest, her heart beating rapidly as it tried to keep her alive.

Tears rolled off her chin as her eyes closed from the tiredness that ached through her. She was in so much pain and for what? She was suffering and knew that death was knocking on her door but then she didn't care. She was going to die a free woman with her heart in her chest where it belongs. The tears fell quicker as she tried to think of a happy outcome to her situation but she couldn't find one.

"I. . . Don't want to die. . . By myself." She cried and let a sob heave upon feeling her body becoming cold and the circle of red growing larger around her.

With her soft sobbing and eyes closed in exhaustion, Kagura never knew that a presence had approached where she sat and stood before the slowly dying wind sorceress. Gently a pale hand reached down and cupped her wet cheek, making a breathy sigh escape Kagura's lips.

Upon feeling the sensation of a palm upon her face, Kagura stiffly raised her head and opened her eyes to look upon the blurry vision of person kneeling before her. Blinking slowly and trying to regain her focus, her sight cleared momentarily to stare into familiar green eyes. Blinking once more, Kagura focused completely on the woman before her and leaned into her touch. Just by looking into the greenness of her eyes, she recognized her immediately as the red haired woman that was among Sesshomaru's company.

From her many encounters with the Demon Lord of the West over the years, Kagura always noticed a red haired and green eyed woman amongst his group. A human woman that appeared every so often but right off the bat Kagura knew she was not of this world. She got the idea when she once saw her walk before Sesshomaru and he held neither reaction nor eye movement of her.

A mystery that has baffled her until this very moment.

"It's you." She grunted and spit up a small spatter of blood that coursed down her chin. "You're here. . ." Her voice was failing her and her eyes were becoming shaky as they strained to keep their focus on the sadly smiling woman.

" _I am. . ."_ Her voice was so accented and airy that it sent the desire to go to sleep through the wind sorceress.

Kagura smiled and blinked her eyes tiredly, her vision slowly leaving her. "Can you save me?"

The woman lost her smile and only gave a sad frown as her hand dropped from Kagura's cheek and grasped her stained hands in her soft pale ones.

" _I cannot, your body is fading at a pace that there is no saving it."_ Glittering tears fell down her cheeks and landed upon their intertwined hands. _"I can take the pain away only for a while but I need you to hold on as long as you can. There is one more thing you need to see."_

Kagura shook her head and let a sob breathe past her lips. "I can't, I'm too tired. Please make it go away."

The woman shook her head and squeezed Kagura's palms and the wind sorceress sighed at the delightful numb feeling that over took her searing pain. Without her hands leaving the dying sorceress's, the wind began to pick up and soon a billowing gust lifted the red stained petals and carried them off to a destination only Eavan knew.

Moving her hands from Kagura's, the woman gripped the blood stained cheeks and soon red eyes were looking upon her once more and she let a knowing smile light up her transparent features.

" _I know. . . I know. You will see him one last time."_ Gently stroking the sorceress's face, the woman slid her arms down to her lap and grasped the blood stained hands once more.

Kagura choked and spat up some blood and heaved a breath. "See. . . Who?" She rasped out and tried hard to hold herself up and gripped the pale hands that held hers.

The woman smiled and let her tears fall for the wind sorceress. She may have been deceased but she was not blind, this woman loved Sesshomaru; she truly did love him. A sob heaved past her throat as a large gust of miasma sputtered from her wounds. Eavan gripped her hands tighter around Kagura's and willed the pain to stop but upon seeing her red eyes fall shut and her head bow, she knew she didn't have long.

Eavan could only weep silently and hold her hand as they waited; waited for the demon lord to show and upon feeling a pulling sensation to her back, she knew he was close. Letting her green eyes fall upon the sorceress, she couldn't help but feel the wave of guilt flow through her. She really couldn't save her, there was no way. The wound inflicted by that half demon was filled with such a dark aura that even she couldn't touch.

Naraku made it so that there was no saving her. That bastard.

" _You're not leaving here alone, I promise."_ She whispered and upon feeling the strong presence at her back, she smiled and shimmered away. He came. . . He came for her. Slowly she disappeared and Kagura's hands were soon grasping empty air.

Opening her eyes and seeing that her hands were empty, she closed her stiff fingers and looked up to see a pair of black boots before her. Her pain filled heart stopped and slowly lifted her eyes to stare at the tall form of Sesshomaru who, shockingly, held a look of pure sympathy.

"Y. . .You came." She rasped out and darted her eyes around him seeing that the red haired woman was gone.

"I followed the scent of blood and miasma." Was his reply as he softly cocked his head to the side and stared down upon her.

Kagura chuckled and dropped her head in disappointment. "I see, you thought I was Naraku." She breathed in deep and tried to catch her voice upon the blood rushing into her mouth.

"A. . . Are you disappointed t. . . That it's not him?" She could see that her vision was becoming black and her heart was beginning to slow but it perked up upon hearing his words.

"No, I knew it was you."

Her heart soared. _"So that's what she meant."_ With a smile to her lips she finally accepted the rushing feeling of peaceful death reach out to her, she was no longer afraid. Slowly the wind began to pick up and circled around the two demons in a flurry of petals. She was finally feeling the peace she longed for.

Sesshomaru stared down at the dying sorceress and reached for Tenseiga. Upon feeling no pulse from the blade, he understood what was happening. Not even the Tenseiga could save her. Gripping the hilt of the sword, he continued to watch over the wind demon as she swiftly succumbed to the effects of Naraku's attack but upon her head leaning up to gaze upon him, it was another's face he saw. Gripping the hilt tighter he watched as recollections hit him like an arrow; He, Sesshomaru, was once again unable to save someone he desired to save. Again, he was weak.

The wind continued to circle around the two and both knew that it was now time. With his golden eyes gazing into her reds, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Are you leaving?" He asked softly and watched as Kagura nodded.

"Yes. . . I have had enough." Slowly she reclined her head and the two gazed upon each other silently.

Kagura memorized his beautiful face and blinked slowly with a smile to her lips. _"Now that I've seen you. . . One last time."_ With one final exhale, Kagura fell back and was engulfed with the miasma that was churned with the wind until it fully dissipated, leaving no trace of the wind sorceress that sat there moments before.

She was gone; a woman who died to be free.

Sesshomaru watched as the wind slowly circled and disappeared before walking from the area where Kagura held her final moments, until a voice stopped him.

"Sesshomaru Wait!" He heard Inuyasha call and upon turning around he saw his brothers pack standing there with expressions that matched his own. They knew she was gone.

"Kagura, did she suffer?" Inuyasha asked solemnly and watched as Sesshomaru gazed upward, eyes falling on her feather hair piece that danced with wind. An image of her smiling features filled his mind and his heart felt a dull ache that has been dormant for some centuries.

Sighing softly Sesshomaru lowered his head. "She was smiling." With that he walked away and left the group standing in the field of flowers.

Inuyasha growled and gripped his hands into fists. They were too late! They shouldn't have left her alone. Lowering his gaze to the flowers, he sniffed quickly and caught a scent he wasn't familiar with. It was a fresh smell, a pure smell but it also didn't have the scent of the living. Craning his head up and gazing upon where Kagura was sitting, he hitched a breath at what he saw and grasped Kagome's attention.

"Inuyasha? What is it?" She asked and saw that Inuyasha was locked onto something with wide eyes.

Gold eyes darted to Kagome then back to where they were before. "Don't you see her?" He asked quickly and Kagome looked around as well as Sango and Miroku, they only seeing the large span of the flower field.

"See who Inuyasha?" Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder and looked in the direction he was but she saw nothing, only flowers.

But Inuyasha could see her, she was standing right there! A tall woman, dressed in an emerald green dress with long wavy red hair was standing upon the spot where Kagura died, just standing there still with her back to them and her head trained upward. Why was he able to see her? He could see his pack looking around trying to find what he was looking at but they still couldn't see her!

Slowly the woman turned around and Inuyasha stared into green eyes that lit up her pale transparent face. They just stared at each other and soon she gave him a glittering smile before turning and walking after Sesshomaru, ultimately shimmering away like she was never there.

"That was so weird." Inuyasha breathed and was lightly smacked by Kagome.

"What was that? What were you looking at?" Kagome was freaked out, how could he see something that they couldn't?

"It was a woman. A red haired woman in a green dress, she was standing right there." He pointed to the spot where the woman was standing. "She followed after Sesshomaru and disappeared. Believe me; I'm just as freaked out as you are."

Kagome sighed and gripped her bow. They needed to get going and make sure that Naraku pays for what happened to Kagura, to try and avenge her. "Geeze Inuyasha, it's like you saw a ghost or something." With that she turned and began to walk with the group but Inuyasha faltered.

"Right. . . A ghost." He mumbled and turned to follow his pack toward their next destination.


	12. A Change In Him

Totosai sat quietly in his cave, a sword in his hand and fire shooting from his mouth with short burst of flames. It had been a relatively uneventful day, spending most of his time mending and creating swords like the master he was. Sucking in a deep breath and letting loose a sigh, he raised his newest creation and placed it into the water basin at his side, watching the steam fill up his cave with a loud hiss.

"Well that one is complete." He spoke to himself before wobbling up to his feet and snatching his large mallet.

Mo-Mo let loose a low groan at his master upon seeing the older demon walking about but paid him no further mind once he saw him pick up new materials, walk back to his spot and sit down once more. He never stopped working, could easily make hundreds of swords a day and still be able to make even more.

Totosai picked up the bits of metal that he used so often, he turned them in his hands as he looked around his cave for any extra ingredient he may need; beady eyes searching amongst the vast supply of metal and hilts. Although, once his eyes fell on a certain item, the weight in his chest became heavier.

There sitting quietly in a very clean corner of his cave, sat an ornately decorated black marble urn which bore a silver howling dog and a crescent moon that appeared to have no dust or ash upon it. It glittered in the firelight and the smoothness of the urn was to be envied. It expertly handcrafted and delicately handled for a very precious being.

The urn was easily over two hundred years old and because of how much he cared for it; the vase would glitter just like the day he first laid eyes on it in the hands of his master. Totosai remembered that day like it only just happened. It was the first time he had ever seen his master, the great Dog Lord of the West, shed tears and choke upon his words as he explained the death of the being the urn held and why he was there that night.

It was the most difficult task ever asked of him.

Totosai looked away from urn and sighed before swallowing the lump in his throat. He looked upon the marble urn often, even talking to it when he would return from dealing with the master's sons. It was put into his hands for a reason he hated to think about but it was a reason that so long ago mattered to such loving being.

Before he could continue to be swallowed by his thoughts, the wind picked up in his cave and swirled around his newly created swords, jostling them until they sung upon the air like tiny bells. Totosai could only stare at the jostling metal, fixing his ears and focusing until he could hear soft yet very rapid whispering.

Totosai furred his eyebrows and rubbed his temples. "Will you slow down? I can't catch what you're saying when you're talking so fast!"

The swords rang to life even louder and the wind picked up its speed, making Totosai shield his eyes from the flurry of spinning ash. The whispering picked up their vigor but started to speak in less rapid fashion for the old demon to pick up on the words that were circling through his cave. Totosai listened as carefully as he could, letting each word pass through his ears and process what the spirit was trying to tell him. It was then a name passed through with such an airy tone that it sent a jolt through the swordsmith.

"Oh you don't say? Are you sure this is true?" He asked and when the swords sang to life and the whispers passed over him again, understanding settled in his chest.

"So he finally passed a test did he? Well I was hoping to hear it from you sooner or later." With a grunt, Totosai heaved himself up with the help of his mallet and shuffled from the cave and walked up to Mo-Mo who stood grazing quietly upon a small patch of grass away from the lava.

"Alright Mo-Mo let's get going, we a have a demon to visit." With a heave and slight a grunt, Totsai jumped onto the cows back and once he raised his head from the grass, the cow demon watched as a woman with dark red hair leap over the lava then disappear with a soft shimmer before he and his master disappeared in a bolt of lightning.

* * *

The day was too bright, filled with too much light that it frustrated the young demon lord as he sat upon a large boulder, the sounds of the crashing waves at the cliff edge giving the little comfort he would appreciate. Behind him he could hear Rin giggling softly as she placed flowers upon Jaken, the imp not enjoying it in the slightest. Turning his head to gaze over his shoulder, he watched with a ghosted smile as Rin laughed and held no care to the world; only feeling the joy that she deserved to feel.

It made his heart feel less heavy.

Once his eyes left the scene behind him, he turned to stare over the cliff out toward the breaking ocean waves and breathed in the salty scent. Closing his eyes softly the events of a few days past rushed into his mind, her face appearing behind his eyes. Pain as well as relief flowed through those red orbs when she looked upon him; his chest constricting with sorrow as well the fury of rage.

Even with his thoughts swirling around the death of the wind sorceress and the days after her departure, the Tenseiga had been restless; jostling so much that his arm shook once he grabbed the hilt. The sword was disturbed in a way and Sesshomaru had an inkling that it was because it was not able to save Kagura. The sword was mourning in a way. After being restless for the few days, he noticed that the Tenseiga had not pulsed nor shook at all within the past couple hours. It was odd and something that Sesshomaru couldn't put his finger on.

He did believe however that Naraku had something of the swords unrest.

Damn that half breed, he cursed in his mind as a flash of purple miasma clouded his mind, engulfing him with the putrid fumes. The rage swirled in his chest and a snarl ripped at his lips as he replayed Kagura's death for the umpteenth time but it shocked him, he hadn't felt this sort of fury since Eavan, since her murder so long ago.

Upon thinking of his dead love, the rage and fury slowly began to peak. He failed to save both of them; he failed to save the two people that he felt the desire to save. With Tokijin destroyed and only wielding a sword that was entirely useless, how was he going to protect his next precious being?

Sesshomaru swam in the frustration that swirled around him and soon desired to slash at something that is until a large strike of lightning struck a few feet from where he sat, and once Sesshomaru was to his feet, he saw Totosai there upon his cow.

"Hello there, Sesshomaru." Totosai asked with what appeared to be a bored expression which sent a scowl to the demon lord's face.

Furring her eyebrows, he sent a scowl to the old swordsmith. "What do _you_ want?" Sesshomaru asked with a sneer.

Totosai looked the demon lord up and down and once his eyes landed upon his hip, he confirmed that the information he received was true. "I had a feeling that something was missing, you lost the Tokijin didn't you?"

"Hmph, even without the Tokijin my claws could tear you apart no problem." Sesshomaru raised his claws, letting the poison hiss to his finger tips and took a step toward the swordsmith but with a wave of Totosai's giant mallet, the demon lord stepped back with a sneer.

"Now, now Sesshomaru calm down I'm not here to pick a fight with you, it was Tenseiga who summoned me here!"

With golden flashing to the quiet sword at his side, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Tenseiga summoned you, did it?"

"Yes you brat, even I know that you're not stupid enough to not know that Tenseiga has been disturbed for a few days."

When Totosai received no reply from the demon lord, a small smirk reached his lips. So _she_ was right.

"How interesting, it appears that your heart now possesses what it has been lacking for quite some time."

"What do you mean by lacking?! I'll have you know that Lord Sesshomaru's heart flawless!" Jaken squawked as he raised his staff to swing in the air with offense.

"That's right!" Rin piped in with a beaming smile. "He's strong and kind." When Jaken turned to raise his opinion onto the little girl, Totosai let out a frustrated sigh before whacking Jaken with his mallet and shutting the little imp up.

"Tenseiga has reacted to the change in your heart, Sesshomaru and it would be unwise to ignore it."

Sesshomaru let loose an annoyed grunt and turned away from Totosai but the swordsmith refused to give up.

"Your heart has only known rage as well as sorrow because of one person, the woman you lost so long ago. The Tenseiga has reacted to a new change in you, instead of feeling rage and sorrow for yourself, you felt them for another being as well."

When Sesshomaru refused to move, Totosai groaned. "Now it is time Sesshomaru, hand over the Tenseiga." That caught his attention and turning golden eyes to stare over his shoulder, Sesshomaru locked sights with the swordsmith who held his hand out for the sword.

"The time has come to reforge the Tenseiga, to use a weapon.

"A weapon?" The demon lord asked with his full attention on the swordsmith.

The wind began to pick up and soon the scenery around them began to dissipate and dissolve until they were standing a misty field, surrounded by gliding white spirits as well as glittering stars that hung in the dark blue sky. Sesshomaru looked around him and noticed that they were in a spirit like dimension.

Rin's brown eyes darted around her a small wisp of silver energy floated near, circled around her a moment before disappearing with a shimmer before Sesshomaru. This place was hauntingly beautiful but it screamed something familiar to her and the little girl couldn't put her finger on it. She felt like she's been here before but she knew that she had not, the mist rolling around her feet sending chills through her knees but once her eyes settled on her Lord Sesshomaru, his golden eyes sent an ease through her which calmed the charged nerves in her system.

She wanted to know why this place felt familiar.

"Alright Sesshomaru." Totosai called and the demon lord turned to look upon him. "Draw your sword."

Silently Sesshomaru reached for his blade and swiftly pulled it from its sheath to reveal the Tenseiga pulsing with a new found power. Once the blade was free from its confine, the ground shook with a massive shudder and upon hearing release a frightened gasp, Sesshomaru turned to see a large ogre demon pulling itself from the ground.

Totosai watched as Sesshomaru sized up the ogre demon and held the Tenseiga tightly in his hand. Just like he thought it would, the sword began to pulse quietly and a new energy was forming around it, showing Totosai that Sesshomaru really was ready for this new technique.

" _If the sword really has chosen this brat, Tenseiga should guide his stroke."_

He watched on as Sesshomaru charged at the demon and swung the still pulsating blade, striking the demon in the chest in the chest but no affect was seen. The ogre looked down its body and saw no damage and began to lowly chuckle at the Demon Lord.

"It didn't even cut it! What is the meaning of this?" Jaken yelled as he swung his staff

"No look Jaken, behind the demon!" Rin cried out and pointed to the space behind the ogre. A slice appeared in the form of a sharp crescent moon which glowed with a line of silver light, the same crescent shape appearing on the ogres body which was then sent crumpling to the ground.

"He opened the path." Totosai started and upon receiving looks from the little girl and the imp, he explained. "The demons body was taken to the underworld; it is made possible because the Tenseiga is sword that can connect this world to the underworld."

Totosai cleared his throat when a lump appeared. "That is why only the master of the Tenseiga is able to see creatures of the underworld, further more he has the power of bringing the dead back to this world by killing those very creatures."

Sesshomaru turned and locked eyes with the swordsmith as he continued to explain himself. "Instead of doing battle by wounding his opponent, the master of the Tenseiga cuts into the path of the underworld and sends his enemies there for eternity; that is how it is used."

Totosai sucked in a breath. "And the name for that technique is, Meido Zangetsuha."

Sesshomaru only gave a nod to the swordsmith which made the older demon's eyebrow twitch. _"He mastered this technique in one swing; I hate to admit that I'm impressed, that spiteful brat but the Tenseiga has spoken. The sword has fully accepted him like it or not."_

Sesshomaru silently sheathed the Tenseiga and let his eyes wander over the hilt. What a technique. This was his answer for defeating Naraku, he was just sure of it. Passing through his mind for a split moment, the image of Kagura's dying features appeared behind his eyes; her solemn features and sad smile giving him the burst to kill that wretched being. The half demon was finally going to die by his hands

He was not going to be weak again.

"I'm ready for battle; I now possess the fully reforged Tenseiga." Slowly he the wind began to pick up and wrap around the group softly, a soft hum among the breeze that caught the attention of the little human girl.

"This wind. . ." She mumbled and upon looking toward her lord, she saw the glittering image of Eavan standing at his side right beside where the Tenseiga was strapped to his hip. Her eyes were closed and nose up to the wind, her hair billowing around her face as well as her dress gliding with the breeze.

Eavan opened her eyes and looked down toward Rin and smiled, which was returned and Rin saw that her green eyes slowly looked up and she sent a nod to the older demon that stood behind the little girl. Rin looked over her shoulder to see that Totosai was looking at her as well, even returning the nod that she had given. Could he see her too?

When she turned her head to look upon her Lord once more, she saw that Eavan was gone and Sesshomaru was already walking away. Upon hearing him say "Let's go." Rin ran to catch up with him and soon they were leaving the spirit like dimension and disappearing into the woods for the remainder of their journey.


	13. A Wanderer Like Herself

This is probably the shortest chapter that I have written for this story. I had a bit of a writers block for it but I got this out as well as an idea for the next chapter which will be pretty long. I'm not too happy with this one but it will do for now, I just wanted to get something posted for you guys! I'm working on the next chapter as I type and something pretty serious is going to happen to Sesshomaru, I can't wait!

Happy reading!

~MidEvilLight

* * *

Eavan sat quietly upon a large boulder, fingers folded in her lap as she gazed upon her demon. Sesshomaru was hunting, sniffing out any demon he could find and battling them with Tenseiga's new technique. Every time he called upon the technique, a pulling sensation was felt in her chest followed by a chill as the Meido opened and pulled the demons into the underworld. She wasn't even doing anything but she grew more exhausted with every swing of the sword.

Quickly standing to her feet, she stretched her stiff limbs behind her and sighed as Sesshomaru leapt away after the last of the demons in the area were killed. With tired eyes, she watched Sesshomaru disappear over the tree tops; his silver hair billowing away until she could no longer see a single strand.

"Don't overdue yourself, love." She whispered with a low chuckle and was about to follow after him until a cold chill ran over her spine, a chill that was not pleasant but not sinister. Turning around slowly, green eyes scanned the tree lines and found nothing there.

Eavan continued to scan the trees hoping to see what caused her spine to tingle but yet, she saw nothing. Humming to herself she went to walk away, turning her back on the trees she went to follow after her demon but then she heard it. A low and soft hissing noise erupted in her ears and upon spinning around toward the trees, an eyebrow raised once she caught sight of a few silver snake like demons weaving around the tree trunks.

"What are those?" She whispered and like the snake demons heard her soft speaking, they set their black eyes upon her and slithered in her direction.

Eavan froze and her heart pounded as the demons slithered and swirled around her, their little pincer like arms grabbing at something that wasn't seen. They slithered and grabbed at her, wanting to take something from her but she didn't know what they wanted and it frightened the red haired spirit.

"You may cease, her soul cannot be collected." A low and sultry voice was heard from the tree line and upon their speaking; the soul collectors slithered away and began circling around a form that was limping out of the forest.

Eavan stiffened as she watched what appeared to be a priestess limping out of the forest using her long bow as a crutch. The woman crept closer with her eyes locked upon Eavan and the spirit could only stare as she got closer. _She can see me?_ She thought when the woman's deep brown eyes scanned over her form, eyebrows knitting but her frozen expression never changed.

"You are a spirit are not?" The woman asked as her brown eyes searched Eavan's eyes.

"Who are you?" This woman was a human but not one of the living. Green eyes grazed over the woman's body and saw that cracks were appearing in her skin and she was breathing heavily. Eavan backed away from the woman with an air of weariness around her.

The woman smiled and let a small chuckle ring through. "I am called Kikyo and you do not need to fear me. My soul collectors could not take your soul for me, why is that?"

Of course, those snakes were circling around her and grasping at her in order to capture her soul. So this woman was neither dead nor alive and survived off of souls in order to move. No, she was not like Eavan.

"I do not leave until I am ready." She spoke with confidence and stared at the woman who stood straighter and smiled with a soft hum.

"I see, it's because of Sesshomaru. You do not need to look so surprised; I've you before upon him and his pack. I just now have finally had the chance to see for myself what exactly you were." Her voice held no room for interrupting and with thoughts swirling through her mind, she eyed Eavan once more.

"You have a purpose here, a very important purpose and you are grounded to this world until that purpose is fulfilled." Kikyo chuckled softly and let a knowing yet sad smile creep upon her features. "I see."

Eavan locked the woman's gaze with her own. "I can see that you have an important purpose to fulfill as well. I can feel you already possess a very strong presence but I can see that you are in pain."

"Aye I am but I cannot stop now. Once I had finally gotten closer to you and was able to fully sense your spirit, I felt that your soul was powerful and obtaining it would be useful for my own purpose."

Eavan furred her eyebrows and let a scowl rip into her features upon hearing what Kikyo spoke. "You were going to steal my soul in order to benefit yourself?"

Kikyo let a mirthful laugh fall from her lips that was followed by a hiss. "As I said, your soul is powerful and is already bound to this world. Neither I nor anyone else could collect it, keep that in mind."

Before Eavan could spout an insult toward the dead priestess, Kikyo turned with a small nod and began to depart back for the trees before turning around once more to send a gaze toward Eavan.

"What is your name, if I may ask?"

There was something about this woman that was just so sad and Eavan could feel it creep into her being like the icy fingers of winter, she felt pity for the woman.

"My name is Eavan."

"Well Eavan, I pray you find closure and can be happy once more." A sad smile appeared as well one single glittering tear to fall down her pal flesh. "We both share that same desire." With that being said, Kikyo disappeared into the dark woods, her form merging with the darkness until Eavan could see her no more.

She watched the priestess disappear and let out a sigh that she forgot she was holding. What a strange encounter. Eavan knitted her hands together and turned to walk away but turned around once more, locking her gaze on the forest entry. Why would Kikyo want to take her soul? Eavan could see that she used the souls in order to remain among the living but how was she here?

Yes, Eavan has encountered wandering spirits throughout her travels, even helped most leave for good and find peace but that woman; Kikyo held the body of a living human but yet she was not a true human. What an enigma.

Before a migraine could take form behind her eyes, Eavan began to make her way back to her demon before another feeling washed over her. Again? What is this? She thought as her heart constricted in a mild pain and her breath became labored. Something was wrong, something very wrong.

Her spine began to tingle and soon she was leaping through the brush at such a speed that the wind actually chilled her skin. Huffing a deep breath she hiked her skirt up to pass over a fallen log, her pale feet barely skimming the ground in her haste.

 _Tell me what's wrong! What is this terrible feeling?_ Her heart leapt into her throat when she turned a sharp right and barreled through the forest, following the path that Sesshomaru had taken some time ago. Yes, it was Sesshomaru; something wasn't right. She could feel in her breast the shiver of panic upon thinking the worst of outcomes.

Was he hurt? Did he do something brash? What the hell was happening?

With dread settling into her belly, Eavan continued to sprint toward Sesshomaru, throwing a prayer to the heavens that everything was okay; that her demon was okay.


	14. A Demon Lord's Longing

Sesshomaru let out a snort as another lowly demon fell to his sword. Golden eyes watched in complete and utter astonishment as the large demon, a lizard demon at that, fall away into pieces when the Meido opened up behind it. It was a truly amazing sight. Watching the Meido slowly close and disappear, Sesshomaru finally sheathed the Tenseiga; finally letting the sword rest after such rigorous use and practice.

Golden eyes fell down toward the hilt of the sword and Sesshomaru quietly stared, waiting for a reaction from the blade but yet none came. For some time the sword had been silent, never jostling or pulsing during its use throughout the past few days. It remained passive and undisturbed and for a split second, it worried the demon lord.

Grasping the hilt and squeezing it tightly, he let loose a sigh he forgot he was holding. He hasn't worked a sword this vigorously even when he held the Tokijin, He didn't feel nearly as proud with that sword as he did with the Tenseiga; the sword that was now even more useful than before.

Yes, with the Tenseiga he was all powerful and no foe could bring him to his knees. He held the power he believed was needed for Naraku's demise, he held the power that put him in a class over the most powerful of demons; he even believed that he had finally surpassed his father by holding this technique.

He could revive the dead and send the living the hell. Finally, he had found his supreme conquest as the bringer of destruction.

"That was some mighty power you displayed, Lord Seshomaru." A voice shook the demon lord for only a second before the large demon spun around with his hand at the ready, hovering over the hilt of the Tenseiga.

There, standing before the dog demon of the west, was short statured man with pale skin and black hair pulled back into a ponytail. Painted lips pulled up into a smirk and arms crossed at his chest as he eyed the Lord with a raised black eyebrow.

Ah yes, this was the demon he was sent to find for sure. Purple eyes scanned over the battle ready form and sent his gaze toward the sword at his hip that was ready to be drawn. So that's the Tenseiga? Naraku was very clear with his details, very clear. Purple eyes pulled away from the sword and settled on golden eyes that seemed to be getting darker by the second.

Oh what fun this was going to be.

"Oh dear where are my manners, my lord." The man tapped his forehead with a pale and slender hand, silly pout plastered to his white face. "My name is Byakuya of the dreams but you can just call me Byakuya."

The frozen scowl never inched from Sesshomaru's features and soon his hand found the hilt of Tenseiga and was held in an iron grip. This demon. . . He smelt just like Naraku. An incarnation? Yes that was definitely it.

"I do not care to know who you are, what is your business?" He had no time to waste on this demon but something about him didn't settle right with Sesshomaru.

Byakuya waved his hand in an impassive manner and let a chuckle. "My, my, the master sure was right about you."

"Master?" Sesshomaru asked and his grip tightened on Tenseiga's hilt.

"Yes I'm sure you know of _him_." Purple eyes darkened and a smile plastered upon his face.

"Everyone knows of _him._ "

Without a second thought, Sesshomaru unsheathed Tenseiga and swung it powerfully to send a Meido straight for Byakuya. The smirking demon leaped away from the slash of demonic energy, jumping back and observing close handedly the power of the great dog lord. Humph, Sesshomaru's meido was nowhere near being completely formed, not even close but it did hold the same terrible power that it was known for and with that, Byakuya had to be on his toes.

With a few grunts and chuckle, Byakuya jumped away from another meido that formed right under his nose and found solace in a tall tree overlooking the field the demon lord stood. From the height of the great tree, he could see that the demon was somewhat exhausting himself but the daiyoukai refused to show. Only the deep breaths in through his proud nose showed that even he was growing weaker.

"You exhaust yourself, Lord Sesshomaru!" He called down to the demon lord, face plastered with a gleeful grin. "What is it are you trying to prove? Certainly it can't be so important that you would drag yourself into the dirt."

Panting and with just a small bead of sweat rolling from his brow, Sesshomaru gripped the now pulsing sword that thumped with his rapid heartbeat. Yes, he was growing tired. This technique, this power was new to him and the sword and he was overworking it. Although, if he didn't he would never enhance his strength and perfect this ultimate attack. Sucking in a deep breath, Sesshomaru sent a glare toward the demon perched on the highest branch.

"I have decided that you shall perish by my hand for your disrespect." He growled and raising the pulsing sword he called on just the right amount of energy he needed. "Now die!" With a large swoop from his arm, Tenseiga sliced the air and opened up a Meido that had almost grown in size.

The large crescent slash hit the base of the tree with a thunderous crack, the black mass swirling around the trunk like mist that held no light. The trunk splintered, the bark ripped away and once there was nothing left for the meido to absorb, the large ascending tree fell with a groan that echoed off the cool night air. Sesshomaru watched the tree timber to the ground in a flurry of splinters and leaves, side stepping away as it made contact with the ground in a rattling blast.

Once the echo of the fallen tree subsided, the silence was broken once more with the sound of slow clapping. Golden eyes darted around before looking upward and seeing Byakuya hovering in the sky atop a floating paper crane. The purple eyed demon sent a mirthful smirk toward the demon and ceased his clapping.

"Mighty proud of that one, aren't you?" He mused and crossed his arms. "You almost got me by a strand of my hair."

"I won't miss next time, vermin." Sesshomaru was growing impatient and the need to kill this demon was starting to grow. Tenseiga pulsed weakly in his hand before falling silent and the demon lord didn't like the feeling of it at all.

Byakuya continued his smiling as he looked down upon the demon lord. "I'm sure you won't, my Lord. Although, I believe it is my turn now." With a delicate hand rustling through the front folds of his kimono, Byakuya pulled out a tiny paper crane that was as black as the growing night sky.

"Everyone has demons, even demon's themselves. Let's see what yours is, hum?" With a glitter to his purple eyes Byakuya flicked the paper crane and watched as it fluttered to the ground gently upon the breeze but once it glided overtop the stiff demon lord, the paper shot down like an arrow.

Before Sesshomaru could dodge, the crane shot forth and hit the dog demon directly in the chest with a loud thud. Golden eyes widened as the pressure built up against his skin and upon glancing downward, he watched as the crane melded into his chest, through his armor right over where his heartbeat slammed against his sternum. Tenseiga slipped from his claws and fell tip down into the earth, the ground shaking and the grass rustling once the blade made contact and the sword pulsed quickly as the demon lord fell to his knees beside it, golden eyes dulling and lids falling slowly.

Byuakuya huffed and seated himself comfortably upon his floating crane. "Well that didn't take much." Lacing his fingers under chin and locking his gaze upon the kneeling demon he watched.

"Let's see if there's anything worth seeing." Snapping his fingers the crane eased to the earth and the dream demon sat before Sesshomaru and stared into the dulled golden eyes and waited for his dream curse to take effect. Oh yes, this should be interesting and with a shudder Byakuya grinned.

Once Sesshomaru felt the pressure hit against his chest, he sucked in a large breath and fell to his knees with pants falling from his lips, golden eyes watered at the sheer force and cough forced its way from his throat. Forcing his breathing under control he wiped his face and let one last cough clear away the trapped air from his lungs and finally the demon lord stood to his feet, his hand massaging his chest where the force of the crane hit.

Blinking quickly he shot his eyes around his surroundings and gasp flew from his lips upon seeing that he was no longer in the field near the woods. There were no trees and Byakuya was nowhere to be seen. Turning around and looking upward, he saw that the sky not night but a clear blue with not a cloud to be seen. That witch, Sesshomaru growled as he continued to turn and stare all around him. Byakuya had something to do with this he just knew it!

Reaching to his waist he went to grasp Tenseiga but only caught air. Angry eyes flew to stare at his hip and saw that is sword was not there, even the sheath was gone. Fisting his fingers tightly he let loose a loud growl and threw his head to the sky, knowing full well that Byakuya had used some magic to trick the demon lord.

"Your life will end by my hands!" He shouted with a snarl and a heaving chest. Calling upon his poison, Sesshomaru's claws turned and sickly green and his acid whip formed and with a graceful flick of his arm, he slashed his whip all around him and noticed that no sound came from his cracking whip; in fact there was no sound around him. No wind, no wildlife, nothing; the only sound that could be heard was his breathing and heartbeat, there was nothing else.

Byakuya was trying to send him mad.

Frustration swirled around him and his panting had increased in his panic that he failed to notice his aura swirling around him, Sesshomaru snarled as his teeth began to lengthen, his jaws elongating and his markings fusing together. With his demonic energy at its peak Sesshomaru was about to transform into his true form, his final act of panic but something caught his attention.

It was a voice, a gentle tinkle of a voice that in his demonic flurry he could not make out the words. Calming his racing heart and willing his energy to cease his transformation, Sesshomaru's red eyes darted around in such a frenzied fashion that everything blurred around him, then his eyes finally settled onto a figure.

With his eyes locked on the blurry vision of a person, he took deep and slow breathes and calmed his raging beast that churned within his chest. As his energy quieted and his beast pulled back, red eyes faded into gold along with a clear vision of who he was looking at; and who he was looking at made each breathe harder to release as his heart was constricting tightly.

"Hello Sesshomaru." The voice hit his ears again and something within the demon lord broke free. It was his hope, his fear, his love and frustration all released at once upon seeing the kindled green eyes and red hair before him.

Swallowing thickly he took a timid step forward. "Eavan?" He asked quietly.

Eavan nodded with a quiet smile and that was all the demon lord of the west needed to sprint forward and sweep the woman off her feet and crush her to his body and bury his nose into her hair. The woman let a chiming laugh bubble from her breast and she wrapped her arms tightly around his torso, holding him to her and dropping her forehead to his neck.

His chest was heaving against hers, his heartbeat matched hers and he could feel her warmth upon his own. His love, his Celt was here in his arm and flushed against him. Golden eyes fell shut tightly and his throat tightened.

She was actually here.

Arm tightening around his love Sesshomaru let a shaky sigh of relief flow from him. "How can this be?"

Eavan pulled back from his embrace and placed her small pale hand upon Sesshomaru's cheek, fingers sliding across his marking so familiarly. "I never left, I've always been right here." Her hand dropped from his cheek and placed it over his armor that covered his chest, patting right over his heart.

Closing his eyes he leaned down and placed a kiss to her brow and just stayed there, breathing her in. Eavan leaned into his lips and let a small smile ease to her own but it slowly turned into a smirk, a sinister smirk that once seen it would cause a cold to flow over you. Something wasn't right, something that Sesshomaru hasn't caught onto yet.

Byakuya smirked to himself at the sight that was unfolding before him. The demon lord never noticed the flapping eye that was hiding in the shadows, seeing his every move and every secret. The dream demon tapped his chin as he watched the demon lord hold the illusion of the woman he longed to see to him. So, this is his longing is it?

Once he had fallen into the illusion, it created what his heart longed to see the most and the dream demon had no idea that the great Daiyoukai of the west longed for a human, how interesting. His one eye traveled over the kneeling form of the 'dreaming' lord and then settled onto the Tenseiga that continued to pulse wildly into the ground.

That thing hasn't shut up since it was stuck into the dirt and Byakuya didn't know what to make of it, he even tried to reach for it but sent a shock wave of such power that it frightened even him and sizzled the air like lightening itself. Rubbing his palms together he turned his sight back onto the kneeling form of Sesshomaru and smirked when an idea popped into his head.

"I'm going to enjoy making this your worst nightmare, _Lord_ Sesshomaru."


	15. A Nightmare Relived

Sesshomaru was still in absolute awe at the sight before him. His pale clawed hand reached up and gently placed it upon Eavan's cheek, his thumb tracing across the little freckles that were littered across her nose. Her green eyes slid shut and a smile appeared to her lips as she leaned into his touch, nuzzling his palm and breathing a sigh of content.

"I still can't believe that you are here." He mumbled and continued to thumb the little brown dots as if memorizing where each one lay.

Eavan hummed softly and opened her green eyes to stare in to his golds. "If I were not here, you wouldn't be able to touch me."

She was right; he wouldn't be able to place his hand upon her if she weren't here but how? He watched her die centuries ago, held her as she took her last breath upon leaving this world and yet here she was. She was just as radiant, just as soft and pure as the last moment he saw her alive. Golden eyes ghosted to across her face before settling on her neck and halted his thumb right upon her nose bridge.

His chest felt tight as he gazed upon the gnarling mark that twisted the soft skin of her neck; a large maim lying right above her color bone, a rip that was all too familiar to him. Before he could clear his mind and speak, a memory flashed behind his eyes, the memory of the moment she was struck with the arrow. She fell into his arms gargling on her blood and before he could stop himself, Sesshomaru relived the moment he ripped the arrow from her delicate throat.

He left her this scar, he gave her this scar.

"Forgive me." He choked and dropped his hand from her cheek to settle softly over the mark upon her neck. He could feel the twisted skin under his palm, a forever reminder of what ruined her supple and pale flesh that he loved so much.

Eavan shook her head and placed her small hand over his large one. "I was going to pass whether you pulled the arrow out or not. _That_ wasn't your fault." Her grip on his hand tightened until it was almost painful and her green eyes darkened upon looking at him.

"You said you would protect me." Her voice changed from its airy accented chime to an angry growl. "You said you would keep me safe."

With every word she spoke it felt like a sword was jabbing into every inch of his body. His arm went slack upon her neck but she continued to hold it there, her little hand gripping the skin of his wrist and keeping it in place upon the large wound. Then a sensation hit his palm. With his hand still held to her neck, golden eyes widened upon seeing the crimson shade of blood seep through his fingers and flow down his wrist until it stained his sleeve.

His breathing quickened as his heart panicked against his chest and watched as blood seeped from Eavan's nose and dripped past her lips. A gurgled choke sounded past her teeth and Sesshomaru could only watch as little droplets of her life essence spattered against his face. No. . . No! Not again! He attempted to pull his hand from her grasp but once she dropped her fingers from his wrist, he could only stare as his entire hand was buried into her soft neck like the arrow that took her, blood pouring down her front and her lips choking for breath.

Before he could stop it, the demon lord of the west shed tears.

Eavan ceased her choking and the blood halted its flow and she just stared at him, watching his glassy golden eyes shed tears for his sin and her scowl darkened.

"Why did you let me die, Sesshomaru!?" She screamed so loud that he clamped his eyes shut from the piercing ring in his ears.

I didn't let you die. He repeated in his mind as he kept his eyes clamped shut. He couldn't look at her; he didn't want to be haunted any more by his failure from centuries ago. He tried, he tried so hard to protect her and he told her to stay safe until he got back. It was her who didn't listen.

"You didn't listen." He spoke through gritted teeth. "I tried, Eavan. I tried but you didn't listen to me!" He shouted and her screaming ended. He opened his eyes and saw that her glassy green eyes were gazing upon him and the two just stared at each other.

"So you blame me for your failure." She spoke quietly and with a sloshing noise like churning water, she fell back and his hand was released from her neck with a spray of blood. Wide golden eyes watched her fall and attempted to grab her but she vanished before he could grab her waist. Falling to his knees in the pool of blood that had accumulated under them, Sesshomaru stared at his bloodied hand that was once again tainted.

Again he was alone.

Curling his reddened fingers into a fist, the Dog Lord threw his head back let loose such a thunderous shout that it rocked him to his core and shook the ground that was around him.

"Eavan!"

Byakuya raised a delicate eyebrow at the kneeling demon before him. "My, my what a past, Lord Sesshomaru." He mumbled and called his demon eye back. Now with both his eyes, the dream demon crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his chin with his index finger.

He had been told the stories of the Great Dog Lord of the West by Naraku. He had been told of how ruthless, evil and murderous Sesshomaru was but here he was down on his knees with tears rolling thickly from his dull golden eyes. Byakuya had seen the demon lord at his lowest and was relishing in it. He now held such a secret for Naraku.

"How entertaining." Byakuya smiled and looked around the clearing until his purple orbs fell upon the Tenseiga that continued to pulse thickly into the ground. Naraku had told him about the sword that Sesshomaru carried and how _holy_ it was; able to bring those who have passed back from the netherworld. What a sword indeed. With a thought passing through his mind he let a smirk form at his lips.

If he could defile it, now that would be the end for the demon lord.

Digging through his kimono he pulled out a dark purple colored paper crane that held such an aura that it was frightening and left the demon lord to his prolonged nightmare as he took the few steps to stand before Tenseiga.

The sword was impressive. The dream demon was shuddering from the power that was pulsing off of it but something didn't sit right with him. Furring his eyebrows Byakuya stared at the sword that continued it's pulsing and took a step back once the sword began to jostle and shake. The sparkling blade sent copious amounts of power through the ground that it began to unnerve the demon.

Once Byakuya took a few steps back, the dream demon lifted up his sleeve to block out the bright light that erupted from Tenseiga with a thunderous clap of raw power. The earth shook, the birds flew from their nest and even from behind his sleeve Byakuya fell to the ground from the sheer blinding light that pushed him backward with a loud grunt.

Holding his sleeve to his face a second longer, Byakuya lowered his arm and saw that the Tenseiga was no longer stuck into the ground where it was before; the only thing that was left was a large burnt crater and a stab mark from where the blade pierced the earth. Quickly standing to his feet and placing the crane back into his kimono, Byakuya stepped away from the crater and back to where the demon lord still knelt unmoving and unaware of what was transpiring around him.

"Well that puts a damper into my plans." He mumbled and kneeled before the dreaming lord and raised his hand to hold it just an inch away from Sesshomaru's dull eyes. "I guess I could just let you die in your nightmare, my Lord." A smirk picked at his painted lips and he flexed his fingers that were near the dog demons face.

"Relive your worst moment again and again!"

Before he could fully grasp Sesshomaru's face and fully encase him into his nightmare, a pressure hit Byakuya's chest like a falling tree that knocked every breath of wind from his lungs and sending the dream demon tumbling backward unceremoniously across the clearing.

Skidding to an abrupt stop, the dream demon landed onto his front with a deep rush of air that was followed by a chorus of painful coughs and gasps as he tried to breathe in once more. Byakuya groaned and slid his arms underneath his torso, pushing himself from the dirt and coughing until his airway was clear again. Lifting up his head to where the demon lord lay, his eyes widened at the sight before him.

There standing protectively before the demon lord was the tall form of a panting woman with bright green eyes and billowing red hair that tumbled and curled around her green gowned body. Her eyes, clear green like grass, glared down toward the fallen demon as she sucked quick breaths through her pink lips. Byakuya backed away slightly as the power that was rolling off of her in waves greatly matched what the Tenseiga was pulsing off and when he saw her dress billow away from her right hand, he saw that she tightly grasped the phantom sword with an iron grip.

Standing shakily to his feet and holding a hand to his wounded chest, he let out small chuckle. "So you are real hmm?" A cough passed his lips and soon he stood straight to match his height to the woman's. "You are _the_ Eavan he kept going on about in his dream?"

The woman said nothing as Byakuya stepped closer. He stared at the Tensiega that was gripped tightly in her hand and ghosted his eyes over her form. She was a spirit for sure, a powerful one but a spirit none the less; a human soul that had departed from this world and yet still remained. Purple eyes bore into greens and it was then that a thought graced through his mind.

He could see the energy that was pulsing off the Tenseiga and the same energy was pulsing off of her as well. The same blue powerful aura that is the phantom sword was rolling off of her as well, as if they were the same thing.

It was then that Byakuya learned something.

"Oh how quaint my dear, how quaint indeed." He smirked and dug through his kimono and pulled out his white crane. Smoke sprang to life at his feet and soon Byakuya was atop the white crane and floating in the air with his arms crossed.

"Save your demon from himself if you can, you are the one who caused it." With that the dream demon soared through the darkening sky and disappeared over the tree tops like he were never here.

Eavan watched the demon leave and once he was out of sight the Tenseiga slipped from her fingers and she dropped to her knees, trying to grasp Sesshomaru's bowed head, frustrated when her hands passed through his flesh like a water reflection.

Her brows furred together when his eyes still remained dull and tried once more to grasp him but failed as she passed through his flesh once more. What was she supposed to do? Tears slipped free and glittered down her cheeks at the thought of what he was seeing at the moment. Her proud and powerful demon was on his knees fighting a battle that he couldn't win and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

Blowing a sigh from her nose, Eavan tried to think of what she could do to possibly help him but nothing came to mind. How was she going to help him if she couldn't hold him!?

"Sesshomaru." She called to the kneeling demon. "Sesshomaru please listen to me." Eavan lowered her upper body to look at his bowed face and saw that tears were slipping down his cheeks with no end in sight. She could see that he was suffering and it was killing her.

"What you are seeing is not real." She whispered and ghosted her nose against his. "Come back to me."

Her heart stilled at what she asked and a sob escaped her lips. Come back to her. . . How could he do that when she wasn't physically here? Green eyes roamed over Sesshomaru's pained features and breathed out shakily. She wanted him to come back, she wouldn't be here when he would awaken but she wanted him back here. He still had so much to do and she still had so much to do.

Peeling her eyes from her love she looked upon the Tenseiga that was lying forgotten at her side and an idea struck, an idea she hoped would work. Eavan reached over and grasped the hilt tightly in her pale fingers, feeling the pulsing energy that was so familiar to her. With a shaky exhale she pulled the Tenseiga before Sesshomaru and slid the hilt into his palm, staring sadly as her hand passed through his like air.

She saw that once the hilt was slid into his hand, his fingers grasped it in an almost panicked manner and his body began to shake lightly. Eavan smiled and saw that if she couldn't wake him up then the Tenseiga could and with that she softly shimmered away right when dull golden eyes became bright once more.


	16. A Demon Lord Tortured

Sesshomaru fell to his knees once again with a howl, his hand bloodied as golden eyes dripping with tears watched her fall to the ground for the umpteenth time. Why!? Why did this keep happening!? Every time he stood she would be there with his palm cupped light around the scar upon her throat but when he blinked, she would be choking and gasping upon the red fluid and she would fall away from his hand that was then buried into her soft and torn neck.

This was torture!

"Eavan please!" He wailed as he desperately tried to wipe the blood from his fingers upon his hakama, the white silk already stained. "Enough . . . Just enough." A hiccup fell from his lips pathetically and he raised his solemn eyes to stare at the empty pasture before him, the mist swirling and coating the land with a miserable gloom.

 _You are weak! . . . A Failure!_

The voice of his love hissed upon the air and sent sparks through his skin as his heart thumped wildly with remorse. Why was she doing this? The proud dog demon hung his head and clamped his eyes shut as the hissed whispers passed over him like the coldest winter snow; making him shiver and low whine to escape his throat when another memory was forced behind his eyes.

" _Eavan? Eavan no, please don't do this." He cried through clenched teeth and gently shook her in hopes that she would wake up and stare at him with those loving green eyes that captured his heart and soul. "Please don't leave me here. Come back." His heaving chest was becoming painful as he crushed her body to his, wanting to pour as much of his life into her but alas, the deed was done. She was gone. Placing his hand at the base of her head, he slowly lifted it to where he could gaze into her clouded eyes for the last time before he used his other hand to close them forever._

With a rumbling roar Sesshomaru threw his head back and howled as his darkest moment once again assaulted his mind and blinding him with sorrow from centuries ago. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he leaned over and slammed his head upon the ground with a whimper, wanting to erase the images forever from his being and forget the pain that he was tired of holding on to. He wanted to be free from his past, from his failure but he could never release it, it was a part of him forever and it was burned within him.

"Forgive me." He whispered as he ground his forehead into the grass and flushed his fingers against his tightly sealed eyes. "Forgive me Eavan." He wanted to be at peace. What happened centuries ago could never be undone and no matter how much he wished to change it; he knew he could not.

He just wanted peace.

There he lay upon the cold grass, hunched over with sorrow as the hated and hissed whispers passed over him like chilled wind that prickled his skin with ice. Before he could accept the fate of reliving Eavan's death, warmth spread through him and the whispers ceased their hissing and soon all fell into a comfortable silence. In all his centuries of living on the earth, the great lord of the west felt an imaginable fear of beholding something before him. He could sense a presence, feel an aura that was right in front of him and he was afraid to open his eyes.

So he stayed frozen and refused to look up from the safety of the ground, hoping that whatever the presence was would disappear and leave him to his sorrow.

He did not receive that wish.

"Sesshomaru." The presence spoke softly and the demon lord pushed himself to a sitting position and saw nothing before him that his eyes could see. He felt the presence, yes but there was nothing before him; just the swirling of the fog upon the cold grass of the pasture.

Golden eyes scanned around him and still he could not see anyone but he could feel the chill around him begin to grow warm and the fog was slowly starting to dissipate. How odd he thought and upon shaky knees he stood and felt just how drained he was, as if the strength in his body was sucked right from him.

"Sesshomaru." The presence spoke again making the dog demon spin around as the voice draped loosely upon the wind. "What you're seeing is not real."

N. . . not real? How can that be? Sesshomaru spun around once more trying to pin point where the voice was coming from but could find nothing, only an empty field which grew warmer by the second.

"H. . . How?" He croaked and stood rigid when he felt a weight hit his right hand.

 _"Please come back to me."_

Golden eyes ghosted toward his palm and their wrapped tightly in his fingers was the hilt of Tenseiga, the blade pulsing wildly and glittering with such power that it sent the lost strength of the demon flowing back into his body like a wave. With the blade held tightly in his palm and the power surging through him, Sesshomaru let loose a loud bellow and sliced the air, relishing in the sight of a larger meido before once again falling to his knees.

Once his weight hit the ground, Sesshomaru sucked in a heaving breath and shot to his feet. Gold eyes glanced this way and that, seeing the trees, the grass and the moon as well as the stars all around him. He was back but where was he before? His heart thudded in his chest wildly and looked down to see the Tenseiga still clasped tightly in his hand but he knew he didn't hold it before.

"Tenseiga. . . How?" Lifting up his head and glancing around where he knelt, he searched the trees like he were looking for something and one word fell through his lips like a call that echoed around him.

"Eavan?" He called and waited and yet no answer came. What was his thinking, he was calling for a dead woman but in his heart he was hoping for a reply that never came. With his attention pulled to the sword in his palm, a new wave of confusion flew through him.

Turning to his side and looking down right where he once kneeled, he saw the large burnt crater and a slit in the earth where a blade had once pierced. But how? How did the sword end up in his hand? What a mystery this blade truly was but it was no matter now, he was back to where he was supposed to be and angrier than before. Red bled into his gold eyes as they darted around the sky in hopes of seeing a certain demon but the sky was clear. Byakuya was gone.

That bastard had crossed a line, a line that screamed death. He manipulated him, fooled him and tortured him with the most personal and searing memories of his youth.

"He will die." He snarled to the heavens and upon sheathing Tenseiga, Sesshomaru turned and left the clearing to go find his pack


	17. A Wicked Plot

Super, super short chapter to get back in the swing of things! After moving cities and getting settled into my new home, I feel like I'm able to get back into this story and hopefully finish it someday. Well, leave a review and tell me what you think and the next chapter will be posted real soon!

Happy Reading!

~MidEvilLight

* * *

Byakuya, with a grunt, leaped from his crane and held his hand up as the magic disappeared and the large flying crane ceased in size before floating into his waiting palm. Placing the paper into the folds of kimono, the dream demon began to navigate through the dark castle that belonged to Naraku; the moldy wood and creaking of the floor boards were most unpleasant as he guided himself through the corridors that seemed to get darker with every step.

Humming to himself and turning sharply to the left, Byakuya crossed his arms as he descended down the old staircase that lead to where the half demon dwelled and a smirk came to his lips. He hated having to answer to another demon; Byakuya would rather take matters into his own hands but in his situation, he had no other choice but to report back to Naraku with whatever information he had; and what sweet information did he have.

He couldn't wait to inform Naraku on what he learned about the Demon Lord of the West, he was practically itching with excitement! Naraku made it no secret that Sesshomaru was his main target, the half demon enjoyed trying to ruin him and always yearned to know what new weaknesses Sesshomaru possibly had. To Naraku, it was the most fun game he had ever played.

As the corridor began to get darker, a much too foul scent reached his nose and it was that Byakuya had reached Naraku. Kicking the old mold door open and taking a small step forward, the dream demon couldn't help but raise his sleeve to his nose as he stood before the half demon who in turn looked up toward his creation with a low chuckle.

"I see you have returned, Byakuya." His low and timber voice seemed to shake the room and the half demon fully turned to look fully upon the dream demon.

Byakuya rolled his eyes. "Glad your eyesight has not failed you, _master._ "

Naraku smirked and adjusted his seated position and rested his chin in his large palm. "What do you have to report? I'm sure you come back with some news."

Stepping forward and taking a seat before Naraku, Byakuya removed his demonic eye and held it out for the half demon to take. Naraku grasped the eye and held it toward his own vision and watched with elated delight as the memory played through the orb. His heart escalated and a chuckle bubbled from his chest that soon turned into a bellowing laugh as he watched the memory of the proud demon lord on his knees, begging and pleading to the illusion of a mortal woman.

"Well, that is something I would never expect from the demon lord." Naraku handed the eye back to Byakuya before crossing his arms. "Is there anything else?"

Placing the eye back where it belongs, the dream demon looked upon his master with a glint to his purple eyes. "The woman you saw in the illusion is or actually _was_ a real human that must have perished some time ago. Before I could fully encase the dog in his nightmare, she appeared and blocked my magic, she is incredibly powerful." Byakuya saw Naraku raise an eyebrow but his face remained impassive.

"Her soul is bound to the land of the living just like Kikyo but in a different situation as this woman is not made of graveyard soil or need the use of soul collectors to survive. I believe it has something to do with the Tenseiga."

"The Tenseiga?" Naraku pondered and when he saw Byakuya nod, he allowed his creation to continue.

"When she appeared and protected Sesshomaru she was holding the Tenseiga; the aura and raw power that pulsed off the sword matched the woman's soul like they were the same thing. It was an extremely interesting sight and I believe that if we somehow taint the Tenseiga, we could hurt Sesshomaru like never before by not actually touching him." Byakuya sucked in a breath and rubbed his fingers together.

"He held a love so strong for that human that it crippled him to his knees and it is that love, I believe, that could destroy him. Destroy the spirit and you destroy Sesshomaru."

Naraku let loose a deep chuckle. "Oh how I enjoy this news, Byakuya and I believe that I have a plan in mind that would send the dog into the darkest pits of hell."

Byakuya smirked and listened as Naraku explained his plan and the dream demons mouth watered at the thought of inflicting the most unimaginable pain upon the demon lord of the west.

Yes, soon Sesshomaru will wish for death.


	18. Pain Equally Shared

Eavan trailed behind her demon silently, every so often gazing upon the back of his swaying hair before averting her gaze to the dark tree tops that surrounded them. Behind her Rin lay fast asleep upon Ah-Un, snoring quietly and mumbling softly in her sleep; sitting beside her also quiet was a little boy that was waiting with Rin when she and Sesshomaru returned from the skirmish with Byakuya. Kohaku, Rin had called him and Eavan recognized him as the female slayer's little brother but to Eavan's deep surprise, he could see her!

Upon returning to the clearing while walking at Sesshomaru's side, she was taken aghast when she saw Kohaku staring right at her with raised eyebrows and parted lips. She could feel his gaze in her core and every movement she made, he followed. From the many encounters she had with the boy, he was either possessed by Naraku or a helpless child with no memory and from those encounters, he never once could see her. Why now?

He continued to stare and was soon to turn to Rin with questions but she shimmered away, quickly disappearing when he blinked.

"Rin, who was that with Lo . . ." Before Kohaku could question what it was that he saw, Rin had slapped her hands upon his own and shook her head quickly and it was then he closed his lips and never brought up the situation since he had been amongst their company.

That was maybe three days ago and she was grateful that Kohaku had yet to ask Rin about their arrival. He minded his own and even listened to Sesshomaru when he was asked of something, he even guarded Rin.

Deciding that it was best to leave it alone and not dwell on their new companion, Eavan turned her head from the children and glided up toward Sesshomaru and fell into his pace. He had said so few since the illusion he was trapped in and she could see his lips tremble in anger and his eyes become distant with thought. Whatever it was that he saw, it troubled him greatly to the point he was more icy than normal. A sigh blew past her lips and she flexed her nimble fingers toward his own and watched as they passed through his without disturbing him.

No matter how much she touched him, he still couldn't feel her.

Before she could fully dwell on her sadness of not being able to touch her demon, a searing pull at her back caught her off guard and she let out a hiss as she went rigid while clamping her hands into fists. The pain shot up from her toes all the way to her brow and it was enough to clench her eyes tight and sway with the air as a quiet voice rang loud in her ears.

" _Eavan. . ."_

Sesshomaru as well felt a disturbance and ceased his walking as he lifted his nose to the air and breathed in deep, a scent hitting his senses and what felt like a pang to his chest caught his attention. His beast howled out his brother's name in almost a mourning fashion as the stars twinkled and sky cleared into a vibrant sapphire.

So it has happened. . .

Eavan breathed through the tightness of her muscles and soon her body relaxed to where she felt lightheaded and held a pant to her lips. She knew that voice, she may have only heard it once but she recognized it.

"Kikyo?" She breathed through parted lips and with a look placed over her shoulder toward her demon who held his gaze to the sky, Eavan picked up her skirt and leapt into the trees to follow the call of her name that rang through her mind.

Sesshomaru felt Tenseiga pulse sharply at his hip, drawing his gaze away from the sky down toward his now silent sword. Raising his hand and grasping the hilt, he felt no other disturbance from the blade but something in his mind was telling to look toward the trees and look he did. With his golden eyes pulling away from the Tenseiga, he stared off into the dark trees that held nothing for him look but his mind was searching for something.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Kohaku called and upon receiving no answer, he too looked toward the trees before gazing up toward the bright night sky and it was then he felt his jewel shard pulse under his skin, emitting a pure feeling that sent calm through him.

"The scent in the wind has changed." The demon lord spoke slowly as he turned his nose back up toward the glittering sky.

Kohaku hitched his breath and his gaze fell upon the large demon. "Is it Lady Kikyo?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and turned his head to stare forward before picking up his pace once more. "It is too late."

Eavan ran through the trees, leaping over logs and panting in the hot air as she navigated through the forest. Holding the ends of her dress tightly in her fingers, she skidded to the left and picked up her sprint when the voice sounded in her mind again.

" _Eavan. . ."_

"Hold on. . ." She panted and soon she found an opening in the trees and with a soft jump she pushed through the foliage and hopped to a stop to a sight before her. Heaving air into her lungs, her green eyes darted from Sesshomaru's younger brothers group. She knew them all by them name of course from their many encounters over the years, her green eyes darting around and saw that their faces held grief.

Looking from the monk to the slayer then to Kagome who cradled her head to her knees, softly crying as the wolf demons sat beside her quietly. Slowly she glided toward the group and it was then a soft whispering met her ears. Turning from Kagome and out toward the field, her heart skipped at the all too familiar sight.

She gazed at the back of Inuyasha, his silver billowing in the warm breeze with his head bowed sadly. She could see the shaking of his shoulders, no doubt that he was crying over the being he held in his arms. Softly blowing from his right side, dark ebony hair blew and slowly their head leaned back to look upon the half demon. It was then Eavan understood what was going on. It really was Kikyo, the priestess she met some days ago in the forest. All too quickly her memories assaulted her with rapid flashbacks from centuries ago. She felt the arrow pierce her neck, her heart skip in fear and her golden eyed demon yelling for her as she fell toward him.

She could hear his wails and her gurgled breaths.

With her feet betraying her, she glided softly toward the couple who sat together on the hill and was soon standing right beside Inuyasha, looking over him as he cried over the dying priestess. Eavan watched with a hitched breath when she saw one of his dog ears twitch and before she could react the half demon snapped his around to throw a snarl at whatever presence was beside him and his dying love, shocking the red haired woman for only a moment.

"Inuyasha. . . please." Kikyo breathed out softly and instantly he calmed but gripped the woman tighter to body when Eavan kneeled down and grasped Kikyo outstretched palm.

"My purpose took a different turn than I would have like but you . . . you still have a chance." Kikyo sighed as more cracks appeared in her skin but her gaze never left the Celt.

"Please, watch over them . . . for me . . ."

Eavan gripped her cold hand and set her sight on the half demon who freely and quietly continued to shed tears and for once since she first laid her eyes on him, he looked just like his brother.

Nodding her head and releasing Kikyo's hand did Eavan stand before the couple. "While I am still here, I'll watch over them. I promise."

With a breathy and relieved sigh, Kikyo leaned against Inuyasha and Eavan stood off to the side as the two shared their final kiss with one another, something that Eavan felt a pang of jealousy for. She wasn't able to kiss Sesshomaru goodbye or finish saying 'I love you' before she passed. So as she watched Inuyasha and Kikyo give their goodbyes, it opened up a new pain for Eavan that she desperately tried not to think about.

Her one desire was to at least kiss Sesshomaru one final time.

A quiet hitch of breath brought Eavan back and she saw it was Inuyasha, who could only watch as Kikyo dissipated into a faint white light that surrounded them. For the first time in centuries, Eavan felt warmth; the sweet sensation wrapped itself around her body and eased a calm breath to flow past her lips. She felt human even if it were only for a few seconds.

Quietly the silver soul collectors arrived and grasped the white energy, guiding it around the group as if Kikyo was giving her final farewell to the others before the snakes changed their direction upwards, soaring high with Kikyos soul to finally put her to rest.

Then she was gone.

Eavan gazed upward toward the sky and watched at the glittering soul slowly disappeared into the stars and nebulas and soon all that was left was just the colorful night. Averting her eyes from the stars she turned toward the half demon who continuously stared while holding the left behind clothing of the priestess.

"I think I understand you now." He whispered and turned his familiar golden gaze toward her. "You are to Sesshomaru like Kikyo was to me, that was why I could see you every now and then with him."

Eavan wordlessly nodded and turned to leave but soon Inuyasha spoke up again which halted her in her tracks.

"Sesshomaru and I do not have a brotherly bond nor will we ever but I wouldn't wish the pain I feel now upon anyone, not even him but I believe he felt this pain long before I ever did."

Eavan sighed and looked over her shoulder toward Inuyasha as he gazed upon her with tears still flowing from down his cheeks with no end in sight. His words cut deeply into her and it seemed that Inuyasha was slowly starting to understand his elder brother.

"You and your brother are more alike than you would think." She whispered and locked her green eyes with his golds. "This pain, he would never wish upon anyone; not even you."

With a sad smiled and bow of her head toward the mourning half demon, she turned and slowly walked into the trees and disappeared.


	19. Everyone has a Purpose

It's been a while since I was able to write a chapter for this story but here's a quick one for you guys! I'm hoping to have this once finished soon because I would much rather work on the prologue for this story. I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think! New chapter will be up soon!

~Happy Reading

* * *

It's been almost two days since Kikyo's departure to the afterlife, two whole days where the once great priestess no longer wandered the world; the land now vacant from her power. Inuyasha sighed as he threw the last batch of dirt upon the shallow grave fully erasing the white and red clothing, the cloth fully encased in soil as a final resting place for the fallen woman. With a grunt the half demon struck the shovel into the dirt and stood over the freshly ground soil. Yellow eyes trace over the earth in hopes of seeing something that showed life of the being who was departed but yet, all he saw was a hole in the ground; a hole that he created.

"I know I've asked you before Kikyo, please forgive me." His heart sang with grief as a shaky breath blew past his lips. "You needed me and yet I couldn't save you." He sniffed as the tight and burning sensation bit at his throat. "I let you down once more but I won't fail again."

"No. . . I won't fail anyone again."

"Inuyasha?" A soft call brought him from his thoughts and upon looking over his shoulder he saw kagome standing there, arms crossed at her belly and forlorn eyes gazing into his golds with beautiful sympathy.

"I thought I'd come check on you." She stepped forward and stood shoulder to shoulder with the half demon and gazed upon the freshly dug grave and offered a small prayer for the being it was dug for. "You've been distant for the past couple of days."

He nodded and looked upon her with a small yet sad smile. "I had a few things to think about." Once he finished his sentence Kagome saw his face take on a new expression that left her confused but waited until he spoke once more.

"She appeared to me again." He whispered but Kagome still caught it and it startled her for a moment.

"Was it Kikyo?" She asked and kept her face drawn in confusion when she saw Inuyasha shake his head before gazing upward to the sky.

"No, I saw _her,_ the red haired woman that I told you about when Kagura died. She appeared when Kikyo was dying and they spoke." Inuyasha's voice took on a light tone and Kagome continued to listen.

"Kikyo asked her to watch over us for her, guide when she could not anymore; it like she was waiting for her before she finally crossed over, like she had to speak to her one more time." Inuyasha gently took kagome's hand and guided them to the ground where they sat before the grave comfortably and Inuyasha continued.

"There was a story in the western lands from years and years ago, quite a while before I was born actually. My father told my mother and then she told me it once before she died and it has to do with Sesshomaru."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What does Sesshomaru have to do with anything that's happened? I understand he's your brother but he hasn't exactly been an ally these past few years."

"Will ya just let me get to my point?" Inuyasha snapped and upon seeing her sigh and nod, he continued.

"My mother was frightened of Sesshomaru, terrified of ever meeting him and never wanted to cross his path from all the stories she had heard of him, of his ruthlessness and hatred of humans. My father however, told her a story that he had kept to himself for many years of a secret the West once protected."

Inuyasha sighed. "All I can remember for sure was that there was a human servant that worked for my father, a kind woman who for the first time had showed the western demons how selfless and kind a human could be. She captured Sesshomaru's attention, just like I did with Kikyo and they developed a relationship over time."

"So you're saying that Sesshomaru was in love with a human!?" Kagome gasped and stared wide eyed at Inuyasha. "That's entirely not like your brother."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't believe they were 'in love' per say but they were close and upon her death, Sesshomaru was never the same and has been the way he is now since then."

Kagome hummed and thought for a moment. "How did she die? If she was human she must have grown old and died naturally."

"I don't remember how mother said she died but it changed Sesshomaru for the worse so it must not have been pleasant. When Kagura was killed she appeared in the field, looking to the sky like she was saying goodbye and once she turned and saw me, she smiled before turning around and followed behind Sesshomaru then disappeared."

Inuyasha furred his eyebrows together before rubbing at his tired eyes. "When I saw her face it was like I was looking at someone I had not seen in a long time but I have no idea who she is but I _know_ her _,_ Isn't that odd?"

"It's like déjà vu in a sense, you feel like you've seen her before but don't remember where, it is kind of odd. Did she speak to you at all once Kikyo died?"

Inuyasha rubbed his face and sighed. "No not much but she said that Sesshomaru and I are not all that different than we think and that there is a pain he wouldn't wish upon anyone. He may not show it at all but he has hurt and felt the pain I have, he just will not admit it."

A thought struck Inuyasha. "I think that that woman with the red hair is the woman from the story my father told my mother, the woman who worked for him centuries ago; the woman who grew close to Sesshomaru. I just don't understand why she's made herself known to me now if she's been _here_ all this time." Inuyasha waved his arm around for emphasis and waited for Kagome to speak.

"Kikyo was brought back by a witch to be controlled but found a purpose to complete over the years, maybe this woman has a purpose to fulfil and can't pass on until it is completed, it's called having unfinished business."

Inuyasha sighed and shrugged for the millionth time this day. "I don't know, maybe but I just don't know what purpose she could have but I have a feeling we will be running into Sesshomaru more often."

"Do you think Sesshomaru is aware of her? Aware that you have been able to see her?" Kagome asked.

"I highly doubt it, he's so deaf to everything around him that I wouldn't be surprised if he isn't aware of her at all but I suppose we will see eventually." With that Inuyasha stood and held his hand out for Kagome to grasp.

"We better head back and get ready to press on; we have a purpose to finish."

Kagome smiled and with a slap of her hand in Inuyasha's, she was pulled to her feet and they left the small grave to walk back toward their group who stood patiently waiting and ready to get going on their quest.


	20. To Call Upon Mother

Eavan knew where the demon lord was taking his pack. Since the death of the priestess some nights ago, he had been so silent. His stoic features hardening just a fraction as he led the company through the forest without rest in sight, it was when they were relatively close to their destination did Eavan figure it out. A powerful presence overwhelmed her instantly; a power that rivaled Taisho's but felt similar to Sesshomaru.

Her spine tingled at the thought of what _she_ would tell Sesshomaru in regards to the Tenseiga. She knew just as much about the sword as Taisho did and held secrets to the blade that the former Lord of the West must have relayed to her before his passing. Would she reveal everything to her son? She was sworn with secrecy, sworn by her former mate to only give her son the answers he seeks when the right time came. It worried the spirit that everything she had worked for would be all for naught because of the spiteful demoness, Oh how her heart ached with trepidation. A sigh bubbled in her throat, she knew that they would cross paths with the inu demoness at some point in their journey, she just didn't think it would be so soon.

But it must happen for it was another step forward for her love.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin called up toward the pacing demon and gazed up toward his hard features. "Is everything alright?"

Sesshomaru did not answer her but continued to pace while keeping his sight trained on the passing clouds, eyes scanning every inch of the sky for a shape that stuck out. He could smell _her_. A scent that was engraved in his mind permanently that once swelled him with comfort but now all it brought to him was annoyance.

 _"_ _I don't think weeping over a stone is concerned as 'pressing matters', pup."  
_ She had taunted him during his moment of mourning _.  
"In actuality you do have more pressing matters and slumping around to the memory of a low life human is not one of them, son."_

His fist clenched at the memory of his last confrontation with his mother close to a year ago. It still burned him, enraged him and upon the feeling of _needing_ to speak to her on the matters of Tenseiga was enough to make him nauseas. His mother would always be his mother; he just didn't have to like her as much.

Golden eyes squinted upon the white clouds when a dark shadow passed by at a slow speed. Suddenly his heart thumped painfully upon seeing that the shadow was of a large canine. Gracefully he sprang up with his youki spreading throughout his entire body, letting his power surge through and his form change with a low growl.

With a howl toward the large dog demoness, Sesshomaru charged upon her and circled around with his jaw open ready to bite down onto the silver fur. The female demon snarled back at her son and snapped at his neck, the two spiraling toward the ground as each fought to dominate the other.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out just as a large explosion rocked the earth and the dust was unsettled into a small storm. Rin covered her eyes and mouth as the dirt and dust swirled around the company, roaring in their ears but soon came to an end and there before them was Sesshomaru with a tall and beautiful demoness that was stark in appearance to the demon lord.

"Ah hello there Sesshomaru, who should I send praise to for this visit." The woman spoke low and calm as she flicked her hair from over her shoulder and locked her equally cold eyes on Sesshomaru.

The demon lord snorted. "Cut the bravado mother, unfortunately you have answers that I seek." He taunted her with words that mirrored her own which sent a distasteful smirk to crest upon her lips.

"You come here for answers to the Tenseiga? I did not think it would be so soon but no matter." She turned her back and ghosted her eyes over her shoulder to her son and his company. "Follow me; our discussion would be useless here."

With that, Mother gently floated upwards with Sesshomaru and his company in tow toward the clouds where he home resided.

* * *

"You called upon me, Naraku?" Byakuya asked with a yawn as he stepped into the lowest section of the castle, grimacing from the abundance of body parts that littered the floor. Ever since he had gathered the information from his last encounter with Sesshomaru, Naraku had been working exhaustingly on a project that he had kept secret until now.

Naraku towered above his newest creation, smirking down upon the kneeling form with almost a loving pride. Black hair flowed down her back like a thick cape; deep grey eyes were closed before her master as her milky white skin seemed to glow in the dank darkness. To him she was the ultimate perfection, his perfect creation that rivaled all his others.

Yes, she would do wonders for the wicked half demon.

"Come Byakuya, gaze upon my newest creation." He motioned for his dream incarnation to step forward which he obediently obliged.

Byakuya turned his violet eyes down toward the kneeling woman and cocked his head. Was this Naraku's secret weapon? She looked just like any other human woman to the human eye but to a demon, he could tell that she was anything but. She reeked of the half demon, as they all did but this woman, she absolutely reeked like charred flesh and utter agony.

The dream demon loved it.

Byakuya smirked. "So this is your secret project, ne Naraku?"

"She is utter perfection." Naraku smirked. "Her name is Souruita and her name is her weapon." At the mention of her name, Souru looked up toward her master and it was then the other demon cocked his head to the other side upon looking at her features. A large silver like muzzle adorned her face, hiding her nose, lips and chin to the world but adding to her mysterious deadly beauty.

Byakuya hummed in thought. "The muzzle, why is she wearing it?"

Naraku's eyes darkened considerably at the question his incarnation asked. "That Byakuya, is for the spirit of the red haired woman to figure out.

* * *

Super short chapter for now but back in the swing of things!


	21. A Brush with Second Death

Lady mother adjusted herself comfortably into her large plush throne, elbow bent to where chine rested pleasantly upon her palm as she eyed her son and his strange company. Her stoic son, her boy who once held so much wonder for the world that felt like, to her, was only yesterday. Her son no longer held that light; no it was snuffed out centuries ago due to the human cruelty. Golden eyes that mirrored her son's ghosted down toward the small child that poked her head out from behind Sesshomaru's leg, tiny fingers gripping the fabric tightly as one brown doe eye looked up toward her in wonder and slight fear.

Mother smirked toward the child before locking her gaze back onto her son who continued to stand there like a marble statue. It was then she decided to try and push his buttons, wanting to see what reaction she could get from him for the test that his father and that woman had set for him.

Upon thinking of _her_ , Mother moved her eyes down from her son's hard features to stare at his waist where a slight shimmer she could see, that floated around him. In truth she was not sensitive to spirits like her deceased mate, she could not physically see nor speak to them like he could; that mad old dog. Although she could sense them, she could only see their auras like a whisper of smoke from a fire that she often over looked if she wasn't focused. As a mother, it did pain her to a degree that her son did not inherit these abilities and was blind to the one thing he wished for the most.

But she got over that pang of sadness the second she met his eyes again.

"Hmm Sesshomaru, as I recall you once _despised_ humans, did you not?" Her heart fluttered in joy when she saw the flinch of the boy that stood behind her son as well as the whimper of the small girl who ultimately hid behind Sesshomaru's leg, losing eye contact with the Inu demoness. "Yet here you are with not one but _two_ human children in your company? Perhaps you intend to eat them, if so I would be honored to partake."

Sesshomaru, however, was not waivered, he knew his mother better than most and his fist clenched upon seeing that she was playing games with him. She was stalling for what she was intended to help him with and he refused to let her have that satisfaction.

"Tenseiga can be used to open a path to the underworld." He snorted at her flinch and glare. "Father must have told you about that at some point."

Mother released her glare and slouched back in her throne. "Oh you father had told me many things about that sword of yours, son but never spoke of the path to the underworld being opened by it." Her delicately clawed hand reached up toward the necklace that rested at her breast, fingers gently rolling over the deep purple stone that rested in the middle.

"He simply gave me this Meido stone before he departed."

Sesshomaru furred his eyebrows. "A Meido stone you say?"

"He told me to use if you should ever seek me out for advice." Her fingers dropped the stone where it landed back upon her chest. "I see that the time is now for me to use it as you have come to me for some _much needed_ advice."

Before Sesshomaru could speak once more, Mother clicked her tongue and held her claws up to silence her child. "He also mentioned something else as well that was pretty important if I do recall." Her teeth glittered as her son snarled at her.

"He said that using the meido stone would put you in terrible danger but he told me not to worry nor be sad about whatever outcome you may have." Mockingly she raised her hand to face s to show distress but her smirking smile never left.

"Whatever shall I do? Oh Sesshomaru, your mother is terribly distressed."

Sesshomaru scoffed and glared at his mother who sat upon her chair with a giggle as she held her face. "Your words are as ever hollow as always and you are wasting my time with _your_ foolishness."

Mother placed her hands around the meido stone and held it toward Sesshomaru but her son was not her target. "Fine then, I shall have _you_ entertain me." With her eyes growing red for a split moment, the meido stone glowing with a dark energy that released a large and purple hell hound. The beast landed before Sesshomaru and growled, frightening the children behind him but not fazing the demon lord.

Sesshomaru glared at his mother but if this was some sort of test for him, he would succeed in showing his power. Drawing Tenseiga he stood before the hound as it charged him. Now was his chance, now he could show his mother that he had surpassed his father in strength.

"Meido Zangetsuha!" He bellowed and brought the sword down on the beast, slashing a large crescent shaped Meido that did not harm nor kill the hound. At that, his heart thumped at his failure.

"So this is your Meido huh Sesshomaru? It is nowhere near being a complete circle, how unfortunate." Her expression seeped into that of pure boredom upon seeing the Meido Sesshomaru conjured slowly begin to disappear, leaving behind the hound that stood threatening over the pack.

"Are you saying that my lord cannot cut through it? Preposterous!" Jaken cried out as the hound took a moment to lock his dead gaze upon the little imp.

Mother snorted. "It is a hound of the underworld. At present it seems that _my son's_ sword can do no real harm nor any good." With that she snapped her fingers and the beast lunged past the stunned demon lord and barreled toward the two children that were a part of his company. Before Kohaku or Rin could call for Sesshomaru, the hound opened its jaws and clamped them down on the two before disappearing into the remainder of Sesshomaru's Meido.

As the hell hound disappeared into the Meido, Sesshomaru sprang up and followed behind it but the loud bellow of his mother's voice halted him.

"Sesshomaru! You intend to follow the path to the Underworld!? For what, to save two _human_ children? You haven't been prone to this foolishness for centuries!" She was shocked but mildly proud at how her son was willing to leap into the meido for those children with no regard to himself. _Taisho if you could see your son._

Sesshomaru glared down toward his mother. "Nor am I prone to it at this moment, mother." With no other look nor word toward his mother, Sesshomaru flew into the Meido as it closed behind him.

Mother sighed and looked down toward her stone, watching as her son flew through the darkness. _Please protect him, bring him back to me safely._ She prayed softly to the only spirit she knew who could hear her.

Rin groaned as the stinging pain flew up from her toes toward her ears, jostling her awake with a start. Squinting her eyes and ultimately rubbing at them to erase the blurriness, she moved her hands to get a sight of her surroundings but at the sight her heart panicked. Mist surrounded her, a grey mist against a grey area that held no color, no sound nor life it seemed.

Her heart began to beat at a panicked rate as memories flew into her mind's eye of wolves, teeth, pain and then loneliness.

She was back again! She was back in the quiet scary place that sent more than fear through her, it sent her into a despair that she felt she would never recover from and she didn't like it.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She cried out only to have her scream echo back to her. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She tried again but all it did was echo upon the nothingness that surrounded her.

"Oh no." She whimpered and tried to stand up on wobbly legs but she fell back down with a soft sob of pure fear. She didn't want to be alone anymore, she has had enough of loneliness to last her for the rest of her days and she wanted no more of it. She wanted her lord to come get her, to save like he always had. Why was he not coming for her!?

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She screamed out in anguish then soon fell into sobs as she held herself to offer at least a bit of comfort but it was not enough to quell the fear that heated her veins.

" _Little Rin."_ A soft and low voice pulled her from her heaving sobs, forcing her teary brown eyes to ghost up toward the person who could also offer her comfort. Eavan sat there before the little girl with a soft yet sad smile to her face as she watched the child cave in on herself.

Without making a sound Eavan stood and reached down for the child who still seemed so small considering her age and picked her up, holding her gently to her person and cradled the sobbing child like any other babe.

"I don't want to be here anymore, Eavan." Rin sobbed into the soft skin of the red haired woman's neck. "I want to go back, take me back!"

Eavan closed her eyes and held the girl tighter, arms wrapped securely around her tiny body and offering as much protection s her love could. It pained her to see her so frightened, to see her back in the place that brought her nightmares and uncalming fear. It pained her that this was something Sesshomaru had to fix on his own; this was something she could not interfere with.

This was all Sesshomaru.

" _I know darling, I know but we must wait. We must wait for Sesshomaru."_ Eavan hugged her tighter and whispered something softly into the child's ear, sighing when she saw Rin's eyes become half lidded. _"He will come for us Rin, he always will."_ Watching the child slowly fall asleep against the spirit, Eavan closed her eyes and sighed in exhaustion.

Spreading out her aura she felt a pull at her spine, a tingling sensation that was so familiar to her now that when her eyes shot open, she was above her love as he sliced the guardian of the Underworld in two. With a proud sensation flowing through her, she watched as her demon carefully caught Rin's unconscious body and cradled her gently to him.

Sesshomaru held tightly onto his ward as he descended to the corpse littered floor of the underworld. Dread filled him great when he could not smell life upon his little girl, her skin was ashen and lips blue, it sent his heart into hysteria when he could not jostle her awake.

"Rin please, you're safe now. Wake up!" He called and shook her once more but still nothing changed, the only movement she gave was when her tiny head fell toward his shoulder and thumped against his skin coolly.

 _No. . ._ Sesshomaru gripped Tenseiga, begging for a response that could save Rin. To his terror the sword never responded, never pulsed nor showed any interest in bring Rin back to him. Golden eyes quivered at the sight of _another_ person he cared for dying before him and he was useless to stop it.

Before he could halt the onslaught of visions that plagued him, soon he saw that it was no longer Rin in his arm but _her._ Eavan had replaced his little ward and it was her bloodied body he now stared at, ashen and cold with death with red splattered all over her and himself. Sesshomaru suddenly forgot how to breath as he struggled to get the panicked breathes into his body it was for naught.

He had failed once again.

With his fingers falling numb, the Tenseiga slipped through his fingers and planted itself into the dead soil. Quivering fingers gripped her small body as he brought her closer to him, his nose falling to her brown hair searching for her floral scent but all he smelt was rising death.

He had come here to strengthen and improve his sword but in the end he lost another equally precious gem that brought a sliver of light back into his darkened heart. He had failed her like he had failed Eavan; he let her die for something that truly didn't matter to him.

"Tenseiga." He growled as he pulled back to stare at the still features of the little girl he held so tightly. "I let you die Rin, for something like _this_." He seethed and with a low whimper he brought her closer to him once more where he could place his nose back into her hair tenderly.

 _Nothing I could have gained was worth losing you._

 _Nothing at all. . ._

That was all Eavan needed. With a gleaming smile and a tighter squeeze to the Rin she held close, the spirit floated down to stand before her weeping demon. Softly she removed her hand from Rin and tried to place it upon his cheek but watched as she slipped through him like all the other times before. She wanted to touch him, to show how proud she was of him for releasing some of the darkness that he had built up inside himself.

He was coming back and for that he had passed the test that is father and she had set for him. Ghosting her green eyes toward the Tenseiga, she closed them softly as he body began to shimmer away into such a pure aura that it pulled Sesshomaru from his grief.

Before him saw that the corpses of the Underworld were all writhing toward the glittering Tenseiga, broken fingers all outstretched toward the blade and all moaning for peace that only it could bring. Sesshomaru watched as Tenseiga pulsed gently like it were calling to him and it was then something clicked in his mind.

If he could not save one precious life, he save could a hundred others.

"You all wish to be saved, is that it?" He asked and the only response he received was the low moaning and crying for salvation that the bodies all chimed. Tucking Rin underneath his chin, he reached forward and grasped the Tenseiga, finally feeling the raw power it had hidden that sent a wave of pride through him.

"Then so be it." Raising the blade high and letting the glowing white light of peace fill the darkness of the underworld, Sesshomaru answered their cries as he purified every single human corpse that littered the Underworld. One by one he watched small orbs of light rose and disappeared into the heavens, all being sent free from the torment they suffered and it sent a feeling through the demon lord that he could not explain.

With the last orb floating away gently, he swung the Tenseiga with a loud bellow of "Meido Zangetseha!" He marveled at the larger Meido that appeared before him and without second thought, he, Kohaku and Rin all walked out safely.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried out upon seeing his master safe.

His mother on the other hand stood slowly and crossed her arms. "So, you've returned."

Sesshomaru bore no mind to his mother as walked past her and gently laid Rin down upon her throne, watching sadly as her head gently turned to the side without his shoulder to support it. She was really gone and it wasn't until now that it struck him as true.

"What's wrong Sesshomaru?" His mother called out and grasped his attention for a split moment. "You look so sad." She taunted softly and reveled in the bristle that appeared in his hair but yet she continued.

"Tenseiga has matured considerably and your Meido has expanded just as you had hoped." She waved her hands for emphasis as she stepped closer to her son. "Isn't that cause for a celebration?"

Sesshomaru scowled. "Did you know that _this_ would happen to Rin?" He raised his hand toward the still body upon the throne. "Did you _Mother_?"

Mother sighed albeit sadly as she stepped even closer to her son and let her words come out as gently as she could. "I have come to understand that you have already revived this child with the Tenseiga once before, have you not?" She asked and upon seeing his lips purse and eyes harden she knew she had her answer.

"My son, Tenseiga can only call a person back from the dead once." It was those words that sent the demon lord back a step and his eyes to widen in disbelief but his mother kept going with her tyrant.

"It only make sense, after all life cannot be limitless after all especially for humans. They are born, they live and then they die from whatever fate has planned for them, it is not something that can renewed over and over again for your convenience." Her eyes darkened only a fraction at her next choice of words.

"Did you come to believe that you were a god among men, Sesshomaru? That you need not fear death as long as you had Tenseiga by your side? It seems to me that because the death of that human woman some years ago that you have come to believe you can halt an intended part of life for those you wish to keep."

"When you lost Eavan, you never grew to care for anyone like you did for her again and yet here you are now with a little human girl that you are fond of. You needed to relearn two things; the desire to save the life of a loved one taken by death as well as the sorrow and fear which accompanies that loss."

Mother watched Sesshomaru lower his head toward the little human girl, his bangs covering his crest fallen eyes as he stared at her limp body. It was then she saw that his compassion was indeed returning to him.

"Your father wanted me to tell you this." She grasped his attention and continued. "The Tenseiga is a sword for _healing_. When Eavan was killed and you lost yourself in the worst way possible, your father came to understand that it was you who needed the healing and you needed to learn to heal others as well. Only a person who holds a compassionate heart and values life may wield such a weapon and use its power to bury their enemies."

Mother smiled warmly toward her son. "That is the requirement of any who wish to possess the Tenseiga, a sword that can save lives but then condemn others. You just needed more time to be worthy of such power, my son."

Soft whimpering caught her attention forcing Mother to turn her head toward the dead child where the imp was crying over her, it was most irritating. "Little demon, why do you cry over the human?"

Jaken sniffed and wiped his face with his sleeve before answering. "It because, my Lady, Lord Sesshomaru shall never shed a tear so I must cry in his stead." With that the little imp released a loud sob.

"Oh, is that how you feel?" She asked and upon looking at his hard and stoic features, she could see easily the sadness that swirled in his golden pools. A soft pull at her neck pulled her own golden eyes down toward her meido stone which only to her, was glowing softly and pulsing against her breast and pulling a sigh from her lips.

"This is her last chance, you understand?"

Eavan watched with a small smile as the Inu Demoness walked past her and placed the meido stone upon Rin, the stone glowing brightly that blinded the spirit for only a moment. With Rin's little spirit still held tightly in her arms, Eavan walked over and leaned over her body where the bright glow was coming from.

" _It's time to go Rin, he's waiting for you."_ Ever so gently she lowered the little spirit toward the little body and watched as the two molded together, life being pushed back into the small frame once more.

Slowly color began to come back to her cheeks, lips turned a rosy hue and her chest rose with a small intake of breath before her brown doe eyes opened once again. Eavan smiled down toward the little girl and felt a small rush of air as her love stepped through her to kneel down before Rin, the green eyed woman watching with envious love as he reached over and grasped her cheek when she let loose a cough. They shared a tender moment; he showed all around him that he thought highly of this little human girl and made her heart soar in happiness as he was step closer to where he truly needed to be.

Ghosting her green eyes over her shoulder to look at the Inu Demoness, Eavan smiled one more time before allowing herself to shimmer away and disappear next to her love as he reunited with his smiling little girl.


	22. Something Wicked this way Comes

Mother sighed as she replaced the Meido stone back around her neck, her fingers gracing over the pearls that lined the necklace as she watched her son almost beam with happiness as he stroked Rin's face with his knuckles. He didn't have to show or say how her being brought back affected him, she could feel the warmth and happiness; almost smell it as he kneeled next to the child and it brought an equal warmth to her breast.

Albeit slowly, he was returning to his former self that even she remembered. Yes he was born from two of the most powerful demons in the west, born into a royalty that he never cared he was a part of, acting like any other child. He was filled with mischief, wonder and such benevolence that it at a time it worried her. So kind and gentle her son once was but so cruel and malevolent the next.

Since Eavan's terrible passing some centuries ago, it was then that she could see the pure evil and anger that dwelled in her boy, an evil that swirled in him with no outlet until his heart was completely shattered and his soul broken.

She had seen the destruction that Sesshomaru could bring, seen the pain and suffering he could bestow upon others with a bat of his eye; all because he held his love as she was taken away from in the worst way imaginable.

But now that light he once held was shining back through all because of a little human girl. Mother closed her eyes and smirked; that mischievous spirit and that devious old dog, they succeeded even in death to save her son from himself and for that she was forever grateful.

All this fuss over a little human girl; a motherly smile graced her features, a fuss that needed to be dealt with. Silently she watched as Sesshomaru reached over and grasped the child to gently place her on her feet before making their way toward the stairs.

"Wait Sesshomaru." She called and took the few steps toward the edge of the stair case. Her son and the two human children turned and gazed at her.

"Please, don't hesitate to ask for my assistance." Spoken like a true mother, she smiled toward her son who faltered for a moment. Sesshomaru stared at his mother in slight disbelief but upon smelling no ill intentions in her words, he graced her with a firm nod before descending the stairs with his company in tow.

She watched as they left her palace, disappearing into the clouds and soon their scents faded away, that was when a sigh left her lips and she slumped back into her throne. This whole ordeal stressed her to the max but it was no matter, Sesshomaru had relearned the most important of lessons this day and now he could wield the Tenseiga like it was meant to be wielded. He had grown considerably and he only had more room to expand in his quest for power and like the mother she _truly_ was, she would be right there to watch over her son.

* * *

Inuyasha stiffened when a scent caught his nose, bringing his pack to halt and the anxiousness gathered around them. Kagome waltzed toward Inuyasha and gripped her bow, she felt whatever it was that he smelled and this presence sent a chill down her spine that made her shudder. She did not like the way it felt and she was sure the half demon did not like the way it smelled.

"Do you feel that Miroku?" She asked with a shaky breath as she gazed around her surroundings

The monk nodded and gripped his staff while Sango gripped her Hiraikotsu. "I do and it feels extremely wicked."

"Inuyasha." Miroku turned to look toward his friend. "Can you locate it?"

The half demon tried to focus on the scent but zigged and zagged all over the place almost frantically like it were. . . "I think it's looking for something but I don't know what."

"I don't like this you guys, what should we do?" Shippo asked as he and Kirar both furred their fur and trembled when they too smelt the scent of the unknown danger.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't seem pleasant and we can't let it roam free. We're going after it." Inuyasha kneeled down and without command Kagome jumped onto his back and the Inu company took off to confront the new danger.

* * *

 _Several days later_

Sesshomaru has been so silent since leaving his mother's palace. In truth he was seething upon learning why he felt the need to see her; yes he wanted to improve his sword and learn whatever secrets his father had placed upon it but in reality he had unknowingly placed something most precious to him in danger.

Rin was his test, she was made to die so he could learn compassion once more and because of that he felt like he couldn't forgive himself. He willingly yet unwillingly placed her upon death's door himself, a door that he would never be able to open again and snatch her from.

He almost lost his little girl upon his own accord.

Sesshomaru curled his fingers into a fist underneath his sleeve and desperately tried to steady his angered breaths. Ghosting his eyes over his shoulder, he locked sights on the smiling girl that rode upon Ah-Un with Kohaku, smiling and talking like she never experienced something as frightening as she did. Upon seeing her eyes close with a smile and a laugh chime through her lips, he willed his anger and guilt to quench its thirst.

She was still here. She was right behind him alive and well. She was still _here_.

A breathy sigh fell from his lips as he turned his gaze back to where he was walking, in truth he had no idea what to do next. He didn't know where to go and who to seek out; his only main drive was finding Naraku and that was proving difficult in itself.

He hasn't had any run in's with the hanyou nor his incarnations since his episode with Byakuya and that was something strange to him. Upon thinking of that dream demon his eyes darkened and his lips turned into a scowl. That demon had harmed him in the worst way imaginable and delved into his most personal and painful of memories and that has enraged him to no end.

His main desire was killing that demon and tearing him apart for what he had reopened deep inside the Western Lord.

Before he could continue to process his thoughts on what his next plan would be, a sharp scent hit his nose making him stop his steps and turn his nose to the air. He smelled his brother as well as something else he couldn't place. It was very faint and he had a hard time pin pointing its location but he knew for sure that whatever it was, it was moving very fast and frantically.

It smelled putrid now that he was able to slightly focus on it, absolutely revolting. Gold eyes scanned the tree line, hoping to at least see something that went with the smell that assaulted his nose. As he was gazing into the trees, Tenseiga let out a much stuttered pulse, startling the demon from his gazing and shifting his attention to his sword.

 _What is it Tenseiga? What startled you?_ The sword was extremely startled; the pulse it let lose was something he had never felt before. It was shuddered, very sudden and sent a pang of worry through his core. His sword had sensed a power that frightened it for a mere moment, an issue he had yet to face.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called as his group intercepted with Sesshomaru's. Identical golden eyes locked onto one another as Inuyasha came to halt, letting Kagome slide off his pack and stand beside him. Sango, Miroku and Shippo all landed upon Kirara and soon all members of each group were all staring at one another.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked in a bored tone as he turned his eyes from Inuyasha and back toward the tree line where the scent was becoming stronger.

"I was about to ask you that but it looks like you're stumped by the same thing we are." He watched as his elder brother turned back to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "We've been hunting a scent for the past few days, when we got close to it I could smell the scent that Naraku's incarnations carry but there's something different."

"It also holds a shikon jewel shard which is odd within itself." Kagome piped up and gave Sesshomaru enough information to go with. The scent that wafted past his nose as well as Inuyasha's was moving incredibly fast and was now heading right for them.

"Whatever this creature is we are about to find out soon, its heading this way at an alarming speed." Sesshomaru turned and watched as the trees shook and birds were startled from their nests as whatever foe they were about to engage with, was quickly coming upon them.


	23. Something Wicked this way Comes Pt 2

**Author's Note:**

Oh wow has it been a long time or what?

This is something short to get me back into the groove of this story as I had a tremendous writers block specifically for this story. I'm already working the next chapter which will be **much** longer than this so I can get this back on track. Like a dummy I wrote several chapter for Meet Me Where the Cliffs Meet the Sea that are centered toward the ending and even have the epilogue already finished and now I'm struggling to get the middle of the story flowing so it all makes sense so bear with me!

I'm hoping to finally have a story where I can click the 'completed' option and I'm almost there!

I hope you enjoy this tiny little snippet and the next chapter will be out soon!

Happy Reading!

* * *

" _Find Sesshomaru and kill the red haired woman."_

Wild eyes scanned the trees, arms flailed as they knocked over trees and her legs never stopped their thundering as she raced through the woods with her masked nose in the air. She could smell everything from the filthy humans that walked in villages to the stench of animals and demons that littered the forest. She had dispatched many of them through the duration of her hunt, slaughtering them before they could even think of defending themselves; cackling in glee when their bodies slumped to the ground with the most awful of sounds.

She found that humans made the best noise. She had come across several this day, most walking back to their homes from the river to others strolling the woods for leisure. She loved the way their fear spiked upon seeing her racing upon them, reveled in the second long look of terror before she tore them apart. Oh how she loved the sounds! The screaming, the pleading, the crying; she loved it all!

Her loose white kimono was a tapestry of her killings, dotted with wet and dry patches of blood that appeared like watercolor on a painting. She never planned on washing the garment again.

Skidding to a halt that took down a tree in her wake, the woman's masked face went sky ward as the scents began to change and intermingle with one another until she could pick out the one she was looking for. Inhaling deeply and slowly twirling to the left she sniffed several more times and then taking one deep breath; ah there it is.

The smell of masculinity

The smell of royalty

The smell of Sesshomaru

With a throaty laugh welling in her throat the woman willed her legs to run to the East, the direction her target was in and her excitement was sending her through the sky. She was excited to hurt this demon; she was excited to tear this demon apart both mentally and physically. Most of all, she couldn't wait to get her hands on that woman Naraku had talked about; the red haired woman in Sesshomaru's company.

" _She's not of this world but it's no matter, you can easily kill her again, my pet."_

Kill her again she shall. She had the power to tear apart a soul into however many pieces she pleased and the anticipation of her indulging in such a treat made her charge even faster, arms swinging wildly and knocking down every tree in her wake.

She was coming quickly and with her eyes locked on a group in the distance, her blood pounded with excitement that was just soon at her fingertips.


End file.
